


Замужем за волшебником/I Married A Witch

by Simorena



Series: Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: После молниеносного романа и неожиданной свадьбы младший редактор Vouge Курт Хаммел узнает удивительные вещи о своем новоиспеченном муже, школьном учителе Блейне Андерсоне. Выйдет ли что-нибудь у этих ребят?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095017
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Married A Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717319) by [notarelationship (justpracticing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship). 



> Посвящение:  
> miss_vermillion, моей бете, за терпение, внимательность и поддержку моих начинаний  
> alloff, моей partner in crime, за важность первых шагов и судьбоносное знакомство  
> And last, but not least – to notarelationship a.k.a slayediest. Thanks for this adorable story and for giving me opportunity to translate it on Russian.

Давным-давно жил да был обычный американский парень из плоти и крови, который как-то столкнулся с другим обычным американским парнем… а тот столкнулся с ним, а потом опять, и опять… И решили они сесть и обсудить это, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Довольно быстро они стали хорошими друзьями. Обнаружили, что у них много общих интересов: музыка и секс, мода и секс, кино и секс. И когда первый парень счёл второго привлекательным, желанным и неотразимым, он поступил так же, как и любой американский парень из плоти и крови на его месте. Он позвал его замуж _(вроде как)_. И была у них необычная свадьба и обычная _(в какой-то степени)_ брачная ночь. Кроме одной вещи…  
Но, пожалуй, нам стоит начать с самого начала.

~~~

Блейн Андерсон доволен своей жизнью. Ему нравится быть воспитателем в детском саду, ездить на работу на велосипеде и он влюблён в свою квартирку в зелёном районе Кэрролл Гарденс. Ему и правда нравится давать уроки музыки детишкам после школы и по выходным. Конечно, было бы куда лучше, если бы его родители одобряли любой его выбор, но каждый следующий его поступок становился для них ещё большим разочарованием, чем предыдущий.  
Но ничего страшного! Всё, чего только Блейн мог желать, когда был ребёнком, была тихая жизнь, на протяжении которой он чаще бы помогал людям, нежели вредил. И такая жизнь у него есть.

Курт Хаммел не особо уверен насчёт своей новой квартиры, поездок на работу или Бруклина в целом. Коллега из Vogue свёл его с другом-риелтором, который нашёл милую квартирку в недавно построенном здании в Кэрролл Гарденс. «Полчаса по линии F и ты уже посреди суеты Манхеттена!», — заявил Джефф. Но пока что Курт всё-таки чувствует себя оторванным от цивилизации. И он до сих пор не смог выяснить, как по вечерам ходят поезда по линии F и есть ли вообще у них расписание.

Однажды весенним утром вскоре после переезда Курт спускается на неправильную ветку метро, ведущую на Бруклинскую сторону, а не к Манхеттену, где расположен его офис. К тому времени, когда он осознаёт-таки свою ошибку, Курт пропускает два поезда на Манхеттен и проклинает тот день, когда решил переехать в Бруклин. Он закидывает сумку на плечо и убирает в неё образцы, которые надо вернуть на работу. Он думает, что у него в запасе ещё девять минут до прихода следующего поезда, но ему известно, что расписания поездов больше похожи на выдумку, чем на правду (и между ними может быть поезд с линии G, но он всё ещё не уверен), и он правда не хочет рисковать. Курт мчится вверх по лестнице, скрестив на удачу пальцы.

Волею случая, в то же самое весеннее утро, когда Курт чуть не уехал на Кони-Айленд вместо Таймс Сквер, велосипед Блейна оказался в ремонте. В хорошую погоду Блейн не прочь прокатиться на работу на велосипеде, к тому же ехать не так далеко и пробок не так много. А ещё езда по крутой Девятой улице отлично сказывается на его заднице. Но сегодня он решает поехать на метро. До школы в Парк Слоуп, где он работает, всего несколько остановок, но он всё равно балует себя и останавливается рядом с приятной кофейней на углу, чтобы взять напиток в дорогу. Блейн стоит на верхней ступеньке, потягивая кофе без риска разлить его на себя или попутчика во время поездки. Решив, что ему ничего не грозит, он проверяет, надежно ли крепится крышка, и спускается на пару шагов, когда Курт Хаммел, опустив голову и не глядя, куда идёт, врезается в него, разливая кофе прямо на рубашку и ботинки Блейна.

— О Господи! Мне очень-очень жаль! — восклицает Курт, — это полностью моя вина, чёрт, я не смотрел, куда иду.

Курт роется в сумке и достаёт горсть салфеток из Старбакса и начинает вытирать рубашку Блейна.

— О Боже, ничего хорошего. Мне прямо сейчас нужна сода или что-то вроде того, — Курт растерянно крутится в поисках, ища на углу продуктовый магазин.

— Да всё нормально, правда, — говорит Блейн, укладывая ладонь Курту на руку, чтобы остановить его. Может это и не нормально, и другой на его месте может быть даже разозлился бы, но этот парень, Курт, так искренне сожалеет. К тому же он вышел заранее, так что на работу не опоздает.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Блейн, — я уверен, что моя… хм… химчистка с этим справится.

Блейн берёт у Курта салфетки и вытирает руки. Курт моргает, замечая, наконец, что Блейн милашка.

— Тогда тебе стоит дать мне её номер, — говорит Курт более кокетливо, чем того позволяет ситуация. Смущаться он будет позже, — я только что переехал в этот район, и мне бы не помешала хорошая химчистка.

Блейн застывает на несколько секунд.

— Да… хмм… — Блейн смотрит поверх плеча Курта на деловой квартал через дорогу.

— Я пользуюсь «Green Cleaners» на той стороне улицы, — Блейн кивком указывает направление, и Курт оборачивается посмотреть.

— И как они?

Блейн пожимает плечами:

— Моя одежда чистая.

Он опускает взгляд на то, во что он одет. Блейну казалось, что сегодня утром он выглядел довольно неплохо: он надел свои любимые брюки горчичного цвета и коралловую рубашку-поло, которая так ему нравилась. По крайней мере, бабочку не залило…

— Ну, была, но…

— Божечки…

Курт вспоминает, из-за чего они тут остановились, и оглядывает Блейна с головы до ног, оценивая… что-то.

— Вот, — говорит он, шаря в сумке с образцами, пока не достаёт рубашку, — возьми, пожалуйста. Тебе должно быть впору, — он ещё раз окидывает взглядом плечи Блейна, — я надеюсь.

Блейн поднимает руку и слегка краснеет, потому что Курт всё ещё смотрит на него:

— В этом нет необходимости. Я могу переодеться на работе в футболку или ещё во что-то.

— Пожалуйста, я настаиваю. Футболка разрушит весь образ, — Курт трясёт рубашкой.

— Это Марк Джейкобс?

Блейн смеётся и забирает рубашку:

— О, это что-то новенькое. Никогда раньше не носил ничего от Марка Джейкобса.

Курт решает рискнуть, и его губы слегка изгибаются в улыбке:

— Уверен, она будет отлично на тебе смотреться.

Блейн снова краснеет, не зная, что ответить. Он прокашливается:

— Ого! Ну что ж. Наверное, мне стоит спросить твоё имя и номер? — он видит, как Курт таращится на него, возможно, он заинтересован.  
Не то что бы Блейн был против, но всё-таки решает внести ясность:

— Чтобы я мог вернуть это.

Блейн машет рубашкой и замечает лёгкое разочарование в глазах Курта, когда тот кивает.

— О, и… — Блейн перекладывает рубашку в левую руку, предлагая Курту правую, — меня зовут Блейн. Блейн Андерсон.

Курт пожимает руку Блейна:

— Курт Хаммел.

Блейн записывает номер Курта и обещает позвонить, чтобы вернуть рубашку, и машет на прощание, исчезая в переходе метро.  
Курт провожает его взглядом и признаёт, что восхищается задницей Блейна, которую подчёркивают отлично сидящие брюки.

— Может Бруклин не так уж и плох.

~~~

К тому времени, как Курт возвращается в Бруклин, у него начинает трещать голова из-за запоздавшей рекламной статьи, а живот урчать от нехватки еды и перебора кофе. Всё, чего он хочет, это порция пад-тай и ванна. Увы, у него не было времени разузнать, где по соседству может быть хороший тайский ресторан, так что он останавливается возле крохотного магазинчика на углу — с высокими полками и удивительно хорошим выбором продуктов — в надежде взять овощную нарезку, чтобы быстро пожарить.

Курт быстро находит то, за чем пришёл, и быстро пробегает по другим отделам, на случай, если ещё что-то понадобится. Он поворачивается к отделу с бытовой химией и видит человека, который тянется за чем-то на верхней полке, которая для него совершенно недосягаема. Курт замечает, что у этого человека задница очень даже ничего, и его взгляд само собой (само собой!) исследует симпатичные изгибы бёдер. Курт моргает и понимает, что штаны выглядят знакомо, и ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что перед ним утренний Блейн. Блейн, у которого очень красивая задница и столь же отличные бёдра. Блейн, на которого он пролил целый стакан кофе. Курт осознаёт, что с последнего свидания, на которое он ходил, немало воды утекло, так что ему надо взять себя в руки. Возможно буквально.

Пока Курт увлечён ходом своих мыслей, Блейн опускается с носочков на пятки и сначала смотрит вдоль прохода в сторону касс, а потом поворачивает голову в направлении Курта. На мгновение он щурится, чтобы понять, что человек в конце прохода, который смотрит на него — утренний Курт. Очень красиво одетый Курт с великолепной укладкой и приятным голосом, который полностью залил кофе его рубашку.

— Курт?

— Привет, — Курт легонько машет в ответ.

— Не ожидал встретить тебя тут, — Курт стонет про себя, говоря это.

Блейн улыбается:

— Ну мы живём в одном районе.

Он замечает, что Курт озадаченно смотрит на его рубашку.

— Твоя рубашка чистая? — спрашивает он. — Не обошлось без химчистки.

Блейн сглатывает и качает головой:

— Нет, я… Я воспитатель в детском саду, и, вообще-то, у нас в классе есть стиральная машина для непредвиденных ситуаций, — он откашливается, — одна из наших учителей просто волшебница. Когда я пришёл, она сразу взялась за дело.

Курт не может сдержать улыбку — Блейн всё время кивает и размахивает руками.

— Тебе нужно?.. — он указывает на верхнюю полку. Блейн не такой уж коротышка, но Курт выше на несколько дюймов, так что он вполне достаёт дотуда.

— Ой, — Блейн смотрит на полку, — не могу достать бумажные полотенца.  
Блейн смущается, и Курт думает, что румянец на щеках делает Блейна ещё симпатичнее. Как будто это вообще возможно.

— Думаю, я смогу достать, — Курт тянется к упаковкам, прислоняясь к Блейну может быть чуть сильнее, чем нужно, но по какой-то причине Курт хочет быть ближе. Он слышит, как Блейн задерживает дыхание, когда Куртово плечо касается его груди.

— Ну вот, — Курт протягивает ему бумажные полотенца.

Блейн кладёт их в свою корзину, благодарит Курта и машет ему на прощание, направляясь к стойке, чтобы расплатиться. Он почти покидает магазин, когда вспоминает, что рубашка Курта по-прежнему у него. Поэтому он решает подождать снаружи. Он не хочет застать Курта врасплох, когда тот выйдет.  
Однако Курт не проходит мимо и делает пару шагов к нему.

— Блейн? — желудок Курта делает сальто.

Блейн очень привлекательный парень, и Курт явно ощущает больше, чем просто влечение. Он надеется, что раз уж Блейн тут стоит и ждёт его, значит, что и он чувствует то же самое.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — извиняется он, и в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Курта, начинает рыться в сумке и достаёт рубашку, которую Курт одолжил ему утром, — большое спасибо.

Курт старается скрыть разочарование, забирая рубашку, которая выглядит едва ли ношенной. Но, с другой стороны, Блейн уже одет в свою, так что, может, ему пришлось поносить эту рубашку совсем недолго. Он надеялся, что Блейн позвонит, и у них появится повод снова увидеться. Курт суетится с рубашкой, пока убеждает себя, что должен что-то сказать, прежде чем Блейн уйдёт, и он потеряет его навсегда.

— Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь это слишком странным, но если ты всё-таки захочешь когда-нибудь мне позвонить, я не возражаю, — Курт пожимает плечами, его взгляд наполняется надеждой, а брови едва не поднимаются к линии роста волос.

Блейн смотрит на него, и его взгляд не мечется повсюду в кои-то веки, а зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу.

— Правда? Ты не будешь против?

В эту секунду Курт может думать только о том, как же ему сильно хочется прикусить нижнюю губу Блейна, поэтому, говоря «нет» Блейну он вовсе не возражает, он смущён тем, как хрипло звучит его голос.

Улыбка Блейна становится шире.

— Хорошо. Я позвоню.

И второй раз за день Курт восхищается видом удаляющегося Блейна.

~~~

  
Блейн наконец-то забирает свой велосипед из ремонта и едет на выходных в Дамбо, чтобы посетить любимый книжный, пока он не закрылся насовсем. Он мчится по улице Клинтон, как по волшебству зажигая нужные сигналы светофора и управляя движением, когда неминуемый пешеход выходит на велосипедную дорожку. В таких случаях Блейн всегда рассматривает три варианта, ведь это случается не впервые. Он может переместиться на проезжую часть, что обычно и делает, только сейчас слева от него целый ряд машин, из-за которых этот вариант невозможен. Он может крикнуть пешеходу, чтобы дать знать, что он близко, но даже отсюда Блейн видит, что парень в наушниках и вряд ли услышит крики. Оба эти варианты он отметает за секунды, но, прежде чем перейти к третьему варианту, Блейн понимает, что знает парня, который загораживает проезд. Это Курт, милый парень, с которым он столкнулся на днях в метро, а потом в супермаркете. Он выбирает четвёртый вариант и тормозит велосипед прямо возле Курта.

Выражение лица Курта меняется от шока к раздражению и, наконец, к узнаванию за каких-то три с половиной секунды, и он выдёргивает наушники, когда Блейн спускает одну ногу с велосипеда на землю.

— Блейн?

— Привет! — говорит Блейн, слегка запыхавшись от быстрой езды, но Курт выглядит так изумительно, что может и из-за этого тоже. Он надеется, что его образ а-ля «Бруклинский велосипедный шик» не слишком обескураживает.

— Не ожидал встретить тебя тут!

Курт издаёт неловкий смешок и смущённо краснеет, и Блейну приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Я просто изучал район, а то до сих пор чувствую себя тут чужим.

Когда Блейн просто кивает, Курт продолжает:

— Я рассчитывал встретиться с другом за обедом в закусочной неподалёку.

А потом выдаёт:

— Мне нравится твой шлем!

Теперь очередь Блейна краснеть, и он прямо ощущает, как заливается краской.

— Безопасность превыше всего!  
Блейну трудно не поёжиться под взглядом Курта, ведь он определённо оценивающий.

— И, к слову, тебе стоит быть осторожнее на улице. На самом деле, я почти налетел на тебя, прежде чем понял, что это ты.  
Выражения лица Курта сменяется шоком, и Блейн чуточку расслабляется, уже не чувствуя такого пристального внимания.

— О, Боже мой, я снова прошу прощения! Ты, наверное, подумал, что я один из тех несносных нью-йоркских растяп-пешеходов, — он смеётся скорее надо собой, а затем едва слышно говорит:

— Неудивительно, что ты не позвонил.

— О… ммм… нет, — с запинкой отвечает Блейн, — я решил просто быть деликатным.

— Не деликатничай, — говорит Курт, бросая взгляд на Блейна.

Блейн опять прикусывает губу, и на этот раз он видит, как сбивается дыхание Курта, когда тот говорит.

— Ладно.

~~~

Коллаж к главе:


	2. Chapter 1.2

~~~

Смски Блейна **жирным** шрифтом, смски Курта – _курсивом_.

~~~

Они собираются сходить выпить в следующую пятницу. Блейн ведёт Курта в местечко на Корт, потому что бары на Смит по выходным загружены битком и пообщаться там будет тяжело. После пары напитков они решают, что ужин заманчивая идея, и выбирают тихий суши-ресторан вместо итальянских или модных южно-американских заведений, раскиданных по всему району.

Блейн рассказывает Курту, как он начал работать в детском саду пять лет назад, и как он счастлив, что удалось получить должность в такой отличной школе и найти классную квартиру рядом с метро, даже несмотря на то, что в хорошую погоду он предпочитает ездить на работу на велике. Курт, в свою очередь, делится с Блейном тем, как он начинал стажёром в Vogue, но поднялся по карьерной лестнице до модного редактора, нажив в процессе пару врагов. Курт говорит, что он действительно хочет заниматься дизайном, но волнуется, что его образования недостаточно, и он не уверен, что готов сейчас вернуться к учёбе.

Большую часть времени Курт думает, что красный свитер Блейна подчёркивает все его достоинства, и задаётся вопросом, не был бы Блейн против, если он развязал бы его бабочку и провёл языком по кадыку. Блейн тоже размышляет о том, какой же на самом деле цвет глаз у Курта, оценивающе поглядывает на вырез его жилета и прикидывает, покраснели ли бы у Курта уши, если бы он стал прокладывать поцелуи вдоль его челюсти. Или каково на вкус местечко, где его бедро переходит в пах.

Блейн провожает Курта под предлогом того, что он хорошо ориентируется в округе, и вовсе не хочет, чтобы Курт заблудился. Курт клянётся, что не заблудится, но ему так не хочется отпускать руку Блейна. Квартира Курта оказывается в одном из новых хорошо освещённых домов с двойной застеклённой дверью и швейцаром. Блейн без понятия, было это свиданием или нет, но по ощущениям как будто да, и он хочет как-то дать понять Курту о своей заинтересованности, не выставив себя дураком. В основном, ему не особо везёт с парнями. Когда они приближаются к квартире Курта, Блейн тянет его в укромное место и наклоняется поцеловать в щёку.

Курт знает, чего хочет, ведь он всю неделю об этом думал. Он поворачивается, чтобы поймать краешек рта Блейна, хоть он и не знает наверняка, чувствует ли Блейн то же, что и он, но решает рискнуть. Они оба отстраняются на мгновение, рука Блейна по-прежнему обхватывает бицепс Курта. Ощутимая дрожь пробегает по телу Блейна, он моргает и быстро целует Курта в губы с мягким чмокающим звуком. Это всё, что нужно Курту для подтверждения, и он обнимает ладонями лицо Блейна и целует глубже, полностью отдаваясь поцелую, а Блейн придвигается ближе, его руки обвивают талию Курта и смещаются выше, и тело льнёт к телу Курта. Они целуются не дольше пары минут, и Блейн отстраняется, тяжело дыша.

— Значит не только я…

Курт качает головой напротив виска Блейна.

— Ох… Нет.

Курт прикусывает губу Блейна и решает рискнуть ещё разок.

— Хочешь… ммм… подняться ко мне?

Блейн наклоняется за поцелуем снова.

— Угу.

~~~

— Боже, Курт!

— Блядь, Блейн, боже, я так близко…

Он тянется к члену Блейна, но Блейн останавливает его, прежде чем Курт успевает обхватить член влажной ладонью.

— Нет, ооо, судорога!

Курт сбавляет обороты, но не выходит полностью. Ему и не хочется.

— Чееего?

Блейн ёрзает под Куртом, пытаясь дотянуться до правой голени; его правая лодыжка цепляется за Куртово плечо.

— Можешь растереть её?

Курт пытается проявить сочувствие и разминает ему ногу, и, пользуясь возможностью, входит глубже.

— Я пытаюсь, — кряхтит Курт, широко ухмыляясь.

Блейн усмехается, махнув рукой на ногу, которую Курт согнул в колене и начал осторожно разминать её обеими руками, массируя мышцу. И в то же время Курт погружает член ещё глубже в Блейна, отчего тот ахает и подкидывает задницу вверх, сжимаясь вокруг члена Курта.

— Боже, Курт, у тебя потрясающие пальцы!

Курт хрипло хихикает и прикусывает лодыжку Блейна.

— Кажется, ты уже это говорил.

Он движется глубже, так что Блейн насаживается задницей на него. Курт не сдерживается и стонет, и Блейн шире раздвигает бёдра. Курт хватает смазку и выходит ровно настолько, чтобы вылить её побольше на свой член и ягодицы Блейна, затем перехватывает Блейна под коленями, поднимает его, начиная трахать снова.

Если за ужином Блейн казался Курту очаровательным стесняшкой в бабочке, то теперь, когда он обнажённый распростёрся на Куртовой постели, Блейн совершенно сногсшибательный. Курту немного надо, чтобы достичь предела, но он ждёт, наблюдая за Блейном, который выгибается с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, сжимая в кулаке член, пока тот изливается на его живот, грудь и ладонь. Курт продолжает трахать его до тех пор, пока сам не сдаётся, его бёдра дёргаются, и он со стоном кончает и обрушивается на Блейна, и, о божечки, Курт надеется, что ему больше не доведётся спать с кем-то на первом свидании.

Они лежат так пару секунд или чуточку дольше, никто не сможет сказать точно, просто дыша, и касаясь друг друга, и раздумывая, что же будет дальше, пока Курт не начинает бормотать, что надо скорее встать и вытереться. Блейн обвивает спину Курта рукой, удерживая его и невнятно бормоча: «Не спеши» куда-то в плечо. Но Курт уходит и возвращается с влажным полотенцем и стаканом воды, из которого они по очереди пьют, и спустя миг они уже полусонно сжимают друг друга в объятиях в постели Курта.

— Тебе куда-то нужно? — нарушает тишину Курт.

— Сейчас? — Блейн смеётся, когда Курт слабо хлопает его по плечу, и льнёт ещё ближе.

— У меня урок фортепиано в половине одиннадцатого.

— Ты берёшь уроки игры на фортепиано? — Курт пальцем выводит кружочки на бицепсе Блейна.

Блейн с улыбкой качает головой:

— Я веду эти уроки.

— Да ну?

Блейн кивает:

— Ага. Обычно у меня нет уроков по выходным до тех пор, пока кому-то не понадобится дополнительно позаниматься. Завтра как раз такое занятие. Ещё я учу играть на гитаре. Детей.

Курт поднимается на локте:

— Так ты воспитатель детского садика, который ещё и преподаёт фортепиано?

— И гитару.

Блейн ёрзает, пока не оказывается с Куртом лицом к лицу, копируя его позу.

— Это проблема?

Блейн криво улыбается, но он особо не знает Курта, так что пока не уверен в его ответе. Курт качает головой, тянется вперёд и дарит ему долгий поцелуй.

— На самом деле это классно.

Блейн уже почти спит, когда Курт сзади прижимается лицом к его шее.

— Блейн?

— Ммм?

— Я правда рад, что пролил на тебя кофе.

~~~

Следующее их свидание заканчивается у Блейна дома за просмотром кино, но полфильма они целуются, и Курт не оставляет попыток стянуть с Блейна одежду. Прежде чем они успевают добраться до спальни, Курт толкает Блейна к стене, выдёргивает ремень, расстёгивает молнию и заглатывает его член, а Блейн оказывается вовсе не против кончить ему в рот.

Когда они, наконец, оказываются в постели, оба полусонные, что-то прыгает на кровать, и Курт подскакивает с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

— Что за херня?

Блейн не глядя поворачивается.

— Ох… Курт, познакомься с Салемом.

Курт трёт ладонью лицо и смотрит, как толстый белый котяра с сияющими глазами разного цвета удобно устраивается у них в ногах.

— У тебя есть кот?

— Ммм… Хммм… — Блейн бурчит сквозь сон. Курт возвращается в прежнее положение и укладывается у Блейна за спиной.

— Салем? Фанат «Сабрины маленькой ведьмы» что ли?

Блейн дышит едва слышно, и Курт думает, что тот уже заснул, когда спустя несколько минут он не отвечает. Когда Блейн бормочет: «Конечно, так и есть», Курт уже слишком сонный, чтобы ответить.

~~~

Так продолжается несколько недель — один вечер они проводят у Курта, и два у Блейна. Вечер понедельника у Блейна, потому что днём у него занятие, а потом два вечера у Курта, потому что уроков нет.

Курт решает, что квартира Блейна ему куда больше по вкусу, чем собственная, потому что в его квартире плитка в ванной вечно отстаёт, на кухне подтекает кран, а в прихожей трещина в полу, и, Господи боже мой, чтоб он ещё хоть раз купил квартиру в новом доме! Курту нравится, когда Блейн присылает ему смской, где оставил запасной ключ, потому что каждый раз он кладёт его в разные места. Ему нравится приходить, когда Блейн ведёт урок, и как тот машет Курту, когда он проходит мимо. Курту нравится готовить у Блейна, потому что у него всегда найдётся любая, даже самая чудная, кухонная утварь, которую Курт хотел бы испробовать, даже если Блейн всё время клянётся, что не готовит часто и вообще не особо в этом хорош. И ещё Курту нравится, насколько идеально их с Блейном тела подходят друг другу. Курт знает, что влюбляется в Блейна, но понимает, что пока рано об этом говорить.

В свою очередь, Блейн тоже не может насытиться Куртом. Он каждый раз поражается, когда Курт предлагает прийти и приготовить что-нибудь, даже если возвращается с работы гораздо позже Блейна. Блейну приятно, что Курт чувствует себя как дома в его маленькой квартирке. Однажды ему пришлось задержаться из-за выступления одного из учеников, и как же он удивился, обнаружив дома испечённые Куртом печеньки, которые тот оставил на кухне с запиской. Не меньше удивился он тем же вечером, найдя самого Курта в своей постели уже без одежды. Ему нравится, когда Курт прерывает свой ритуал по уходу за кожей, чтобы поправить Блейну галстук, просто потому что ему хочется урвать немного близости, пока они оба не ушли на работу.

Как-то раз один из любимчиков Блейна, малыш с большими карими глазами и буйной копной волос, приходит в школу с подозрительными синяками и рассечённой губой. Блейн сообщает куда следует, администрация вызывает полицию, и ему приходится остаться, чтобы доложить обо всём полицейским. Когда Блейн возвращается домой поздно вечером, Курт делает ему чай и кормит сыром с крекерами и обнимает, пока тот плачет.

Курт претендует на повышение, и, несмотря на то, что он вряд ли его получит из-за сильных и ушлых конкурентов, он всё равно его хочет. В тот вечер, когда Курт узнаёт, что не получил повышение, Блейн на родительском собрании, и Курт кидает ему сообщение, что собирается пойти выпить.

_«Не получил повышение. Собираюсь утонуть в выпивке»._

Блейн тихонько ругается, чтобы дети или родители не услышали, и через пятнадцать минут ему удаётся улизнуть на лестницу, чтобы позвонить Курту.

— Блейн? — отвечает Курт.

— Привет, Курт! Сочувствую, что тебе не досталась должность.  
Курт фыркает на другом конце провода, почти крича в трубку:

— Всё нормально. Шансов всё равно было мало. У меня всё ещё впереди, так ведь?

— Ты в баре? — Блейн слышит шум на заднем плане.

— Ага. Пара ребят вытащили меня.

Блейн сдерживает приступ ревности. Он зуб даёт, что один из них Себастиан — коллега Курта. Блейн с ним не знаком, но судя по тому, что Курт упоминал, Себастиан в Курте заинтересован, скажем так. И они с Куртом видятся всего месяц — да, они проводят вместе очень много времени, но, на самом деле, они не обсуждали свои взгляды на долгосрочные отношения. Блейн знает, что хочет серьёзных отношений с Куртом, и он не может прекратить ревновать

— Не особо тут весело, — говорит Курт.

— Я освобожусь примерно через час. Хочешь пойти ко мне домой? Можешь принять ванну и подождать меня или просто забраться в постель — делай, что хочешь, — Блейн задерживает дыхание. Он хочет, чтобы Курт согласился.

— О боже, да! Правда можно? — Блейн сдерживается, чтобы не завизжать оттого, как взволнованно звучит Курт.

— Ага. Конечно! Ключ под декоративной лягушкой.

~~~

— Хчу штб ты с’мной, — бормочет Курт в шею Блейна.

Блейн помог Курту расслабиться, насколько было в его силах, и они сплелись телами в постели Блейна. Курт куда чаще, чем Блейн, отрубается после секса, но особенно его развозит, когда они ныряют в ванну.

— Хммм? — хихикает Блейн, пропуская волосы Курта сквозь пальцы.

— Будет гораздо круче, если бы ты поехал со мной. В Лас-Вегас, — Курт прижимается лицом к шее Блейна, обнимая его крепче.  
В конце недели Курт проводит двухдневную рекламную кампанию в Лас-Вегасе, и ни один из них не хочет разлучаться друг с другом.

— Учителям такой отпуск не положен, детка, — Блейн целует Курта в лоб, — Хоть это и звучит круто.

— Без тебя совсем не круто! — Курт отодвигается, и ложится, опираясь на локоть, — может у тебя получится вырваться в пятницу после работы? Я поменяю рейс и отель, и мы сможем провести крышесносные выходные в Вегасе, и я наконец-то выкину из головы свою дурацкую работу, а в понедельник начну всё с чистого листа.

Блейн задумчиво изгибает губы. Он надеялся провести романтические выходные с Куртом, и сказать ему, какой важной частью жизни Блейна он стал, с надеждой на то, что Курт чувствует то же самое. И хотя он знает, что они вместе недолго, Блейн уверен, что Курт — тот самый. Хоть и рано обсуждать совместную жизнь, по крайней мере, он хочет обозначить это, пока их отношения развиваются. Он хочет, чтобы Курт знал о его преданности.  
Но разочарование от работы ещё свежо, так что может имеет смысл провести отвязные тусовочные выходные. Романтика подождёт ещё недельку.

— Хорошо, — широко улыбается Блейн прямо в поцелуй, — если найду рейс, то приеду.

— Я тебя умоляю, самолёты из Нью-Йорка в Лас-Вегас летают каждые двадцать семь минут, — Курт садится и прижимает тёплую ладонь к животу Блейна, — сходим на свидание, поужинаем, и я возьму билеты на вечернее шоу. Что-нибудь дурацкое в стиле Вегаса.

— А мы можем пойти на шоу иллюзионистов? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Боже мой, да! Может на Пенна и Теллера…  
Блейн строит гримасу и качает головой.

— Слишком страшно!

— Ладно, — говорит Курт и невпопад чмокает Блейна, — найду что-нибудь занятное.

~~~

Блейн стоит в переполненной зоне ожидания, глядя на расписание прибытия самолётов, где его рейс всё откладывается и откладывается. Похоже что странный торнадо, бушующий рядом с Филадельфией, и есть причина всех отложенных и перенаправленных рейсов. Такими темпами он может не успеть в Вегас до следующего утра, а ему очень не хочется разочаровывать Курта.  
Решив, что ещё час он может и подождать, Блейн находит место вдоль широкого ряда, напротив женщины, которая на протяжении всей задержки рейса спорила с тремя малышами. Она определенно выглядит так, как будто ей не помешала бы помощь.

Старший мальчик лет шести-семи смотрит на Блейна с подозрением.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он. — Меня Эшер.

— Меня зовут Блейн, — Блейн протягивает мальчику руку для приветствия, и он её пожимает.

— О, милый, оставь беднягу в покое, — вмешивается мама мальчика, награждая Блейна извиняющимся взглядом.

— Ох, да я не возражаю, — улыбается Блейн, используя свою безмятежную «родительскую» улыбку, — вообще-то, я работаю в детском саду, так что иметь дело с детьми мне не впервой.

Мама смеётся.

— Тогда я не представляю, с чего вам хочется возиться с ними ещё два часа в ожидании рейса, — она покачивает на своих коленях малыша.

— Честно? По вам видно, что немного помощи вам бы не помешало, да и мы тут застряли явно надолго.

Когда мама осторожно смотрит на Блейна, он пожимает плечами и похлопывает по карманам пиджака.

— Вот, — говорит он, — моё школьное удостоверение, а вот мои водительские права. Честное слово, я учитель, в Бруклине, — он снова улыбается. Он по опыту знает, что способен очаровывать большинство людей. И к счастью для этого большинства, Блейн более чем заинтересован протянуть руку помощи.

Мама смягчается при виде его документов. Блейн, движимый желанием помочь, открывает ручную кладь и глядит на две пары штанов, запасное бельё и рубашки.

— Супергерои или машинки? — спрашивает он Эшера.

— Супергерои!

Блейн моргает несколько раз, глядя в сумку, прежде чем залезть в неё и вытащить книжку с наклейками супергероев и вручить её Эшеру.

— Издержки профессии, — сообщает он маме в попытке объясниться.

Затем он показывает мальчику, как сделать флипбук из стопки бумаги для заметок, и присматривает за младшим ребёнком, когда мама отлучается с младенцем в уборную.

Выясняется, что у них разные рейсы, и когда на их рейс объявляют посадку, Блейн копается в сумке и достаёт пару книжек из серии «Волшебный домик на дереве» и отдаёт их Эшеру, чтобы тому было чем занять себя в полёте. Эшер обнимает его и восторженно благодарит.

Помахав на прощание, Блейн проверяет у гейта, что его самолет должен был вылететь пять часов назад. Хорошая новость, по его меркам, что самолёт всё же собирается вылетать и посадка начнётся через полчаса. Плохая новость в том, что он должен был приземлиться в Лас-Вегасе сорок пять минут назад. Времени у него в обрез.

Блейн слышит объявление о начале посадки, так что он находит ближайшую комнату матери и ребенка — ему не помешает уединение в такой ситуации. Он проверяет свой внешний вид в зеркале, поправляет волосы и затягивает галстук. Взглянув на себя в последний раз, он вздыхает и закрывает глаза всего на секунду.

Открыв глаза, он проводит рукой по волосам, чтобы убедиться, что причёска в порядке, делает глубокий вдох и выходит из уборной терминала ДжетБлю в международном аэропорту Лас-Вегаса.

~~~

Курт сказал Блейну, что встретит его в баре отеля Белладжио, сразу на выходе из вестибюля. Проблема в том, что бар огромный, и в пятницу вечером он начинает кишеть людьми.  
Блейн отправил смс из аэропорта: **«Я тут!»** и ещё одну из такси, когда застрял в пробке на узкой дороге: « **Ух, надо было идти пешком»**.

_«Идти пешком далеко, дурашка. Я в баре, нашёл место у фортепиано. Заказать тебе выпить?»_

**«Я прочитал в интернете, что у них есть шоколадный мартини с эспрессо. Можно мне такой?»**

_«Закажу, но, божечки, зачем? Звучит кошмарно»._

**«Но тебе же нравится шоколад и кофе, Курт».**

_«Но не в мартини же! Можешь пить что хочешь»._

Курт делает заказ и ждёт всего пару минут, прежде чем замечает, что Блейн стоит в большом фойе бара. Он машет Блейну, обвивает его руками и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Блейна, не дав ему даже опустить сумку.

— Боже, я соскучился, — Курт целует Блейна в шею, в ухо, в щёку, и, наконец, в губы.

Блейн хихикает, улыбаясь Курту.

— Всего-то два дня прошло, Курт, — Блейн звонко целует рот Курта, — но я тоже по тебе скучал.

Приносят напиток Блейна, и они делят его, решая, что он странный, но всё-таки не кошмарный. Курт забронировал столик на семь часов, так что у них ещё полно времени, чтобы подняться в номер Курта, где Блейн сможет оставить вещи и переодеться. Каким-то образом, им хватает времени потискаться и вновь воссоединиться в душе без одежды.

Они приятно проводят время за ужином, а Курт купил им билеты на представление мага по имени Пифф Волшебный дракон, одетого в костюм дракона и выступающего с живым «волшебным» псом, и хоть у Курта не ахти какие ожидания насчёт шоу, оно оказывается довольно увлекательным.

Блейн завывает от хохота на протяжении всего шоу, немного невпопад со смешными моментами, как считает Курт. По окончании Блейн признаётся, что любит шоу иллюзионистов с детства, и они всегда заставляют его хохотать (кроме Пенна и Теллера, которые его по какой-то причине напугали, и он больше на них ни ногой). Прежде чем вернуться в номер, они останавливаются выпить, минут на десять уделяют рулетке (проигрывают!) и тогда Курт решает, что с него довольно, тащит Блейна в номер, чтобы показать ещё раз как сильно он скучал по Блейну.

В субботу ещё больше еды и азартных игр. В игре никому из них особо не фартит, но после двадцати минут у игрового автомата Курту удаётся выбить джек-пот в триста долларов, которые они решают потратить на вечерние развлечения. Блейн находит стол, за которым можно сыграть в «Пьяницу», так что он проводит большую часть дня не выигрывая, но и не проигрывая совсем, пока Курт бродит по торговому центру отеля. Потом они решают забрать выигрыш Курта и посмотреть, что ночная жизнь Вегаса может им предложить.

~~~

Курт смаргивает утреннюю дрёму, чувствуя себя так, словно по нему проехалось несколько грузовиков. Ему хочется почесать лицо, но он боится, что даже малейшее движение приведёт к тому, что его вывернет на ковёр выпитым накануне. Он знает, что Блейн лежит рядом, но, слава Богу, они не касаются друг друга, потому что в данный момент Курт уверен, что контакт с любым человеком способен заставить его выпрыгнуть из своей шкуры. И как он так напился?

Полежав так примерно вечность, судя по ощущениям, ему удаётся поднести руку к голове, чтобы убрать волосы со лба, сопротивляясь мгновенному желанию содрать их с головы. Прикосновение прохладного металла ко лбу повергает его в шок. Он ощупывает безымянный палец.

— Что за…? — сглатывает Курт.

Он не носит украшения. Закрыв глаза из-за растущей потребности опустошить желудок, Курт пытается по кусочкам собрать вчерашний вечер. Вот стенд-ап клуб с очень посредственной программой, караоке-бар и гораздо-гораздо позже очень недурное травести-шоу. Курт резко садится, глядя на Блейна, который лежит рядом ни жив ни мёртв.

Сдерживая мрачное предчувствие, он тянет левую руку Блейна, пока не освобождает ладонь, держа её своей. Он чувствует, как пульс зашкаливает, когда видит обручальные кольца. Чёрт!

— Блейн, — Курт потирает руку Блейна, легонько его встряхивая.

— Блейн! — повторяет он снова, на этот раз громче.

— Мнннммм… — Блейн переворачивается и накрывает голову подушкой.

— Блейн, просыпайся.

В ответ сдавленное «нет».

— Блейн, пожалуйста! Кажется, прошлой ночью кое-что случилось.

— Мммхммм… слишком пьяный. Как будто тухлого буйвола проглотил.

— Ага, точно. Но не только это, — кажется, это привлекает его внимание. Он чуть отодвигает подушку.

— Ты в порядке? Ты не пострадал? — у Курта на душе теплеет от искреннего беспокойства, которое просачивается сквозь похмелье. Но сейчас куда важнее сосредоточиться.

— Никто не пострадал.

— Мы что ходили в травести-клуб? — Блейн поворачивается к Курту, но глаза не открывает. Если ему хотя бы наполовину также хреново, как и Курту, то его не в чем винить.

— Ходили, но дело не в этом.

— Ты пел в травести-клубе, Курт? Почему я это помню?

Курт усмехнулся.

— Нет, я совершенно точно этого не делал.

Курт сцепляет пальцы Блейна со своими так, что их безымянные пальцы образуют линию. На них надеты одинаковые платиновые ободки.

— Блейн, дорогой. Думаю, мы поженились.

Блейн садится, и Курт видит, как краски покидают лицо Блейна, его кадык подскакивает, когда он в панике заглатывает воздух.

— О, нет… Нет! Это катастрофа!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткий гид по районам Бруклина: https://www.fodors.com/world/north-america/usa/new-york/new-york-city/experiences/news/photos/ultimate-guide-to-brooklyns-neighborhoods#!4-bushwick-and-east-williamsburg
> 
> Серия книг «Волшебный домик на дереве»: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_Tree_House
> 
> Пенн & Теллер:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD_%D0%B8_%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80
> 
> Пифф Волшебный дракон: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piff_the_Magic_Dragon


	3. Chapter 2.1

— Ну, я не знаю, вряд ли «катастрофа» подходящее слово… — Курт замолкает, когда Блейн поднимает руку и качает головой.

Курт садится и наблюдает, как его парень вылезает из кровати, наощупь находит нижнее бельё на полу и рывком его натягивает. Если бы Блейн не был так напуган, Курт нашёл бы это очаровательным, но он, вне всякого сомнения, на грани нервного срыва.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, ты не понимаешь! Ты вообще… — Блейн в отчаянии запускает пальцы в волосы и мечется взад-вперед по комнате.

— О Боже, моя семья… Моя мать. Это кошмар. Что я натворил?

Курт вообще не уверен, как именно стоит реагировать, но он старается не навредить. Он знает, что выйти замуж на пьяную голову за кого-то, с кем ты знаком только месяц, наверняка не самый мудрый поступок, который он совершал, но Курт знает, что любит Блейна и определённо не чувствует себя настолько взволнованным, как Блейн.

— Я уверен, что мы можем это как-то аннулировать или что-то вроде, ладно? — предлагает Курт. Прежде чем они придут к каким-то решениям, ему очень нужно, чтобы Блейн остановился. Может эта новость и стала для Блейна чудесным лекарством от похмелья, но Курту от этого не легче.

— Ты этого хочешь?

Курт не уверен, что хочет этого.

Как только Курт упоминает расторжение брака, Блейн останавливается и смотрит на него.

— Ты думаешь, мы можем это сделать? Расторгнуть брак?

— Я не знаю. Думаю, несмотря на то, что мы оба обнажены, секса прошлой ночью у нас не было, — Курт поднимает простыни и заглядывает под них. Он на мгновение задумывается, почему на нём надет только один носок.

— Никаких явных следов секса. Обёртка от презерватива нигде не валяется, — Курт пожимает плечами.

— Не уверен, что это веский аргумент, учитывая, что ты консумировал свои отношения с первого свидания, — Блейн обнимает себя одной рукой и снова волнуется, обкусывая ноготь большого пальца.

— О Боже, Курт, — говорит он, завывая на имени Курта, — что нам теперь делать?

Блейн снова начинает мерить шагами комнату.

— Моя мать убьёт меня, — шипит он, не обращаясь к Курту, — как это вообще произошло?

В данный момент Блейн говорит больше с самим собой, чем с Куртом, и тот чувствует себя немного беспомощным, наблюдая за догадками Блейна. Ему тоже это всё не особо приятно. Ещё ему не по душе тот факт, что Блейну, похоже, не очень интересно, как Курт себя чувствует по поводу этой ситуации.

Если честно, сейчас, когда шок от осознания прошёл, Курт с удивлением обнаружил, что сама идея быть замужем за Блейном совсем не огорчает его. Он знает, всё может и не сложиться, но Курт провёл много времени, работая над собой и своими ожиданиями насчёт других, и он понимает, что нет никакой гарантии, но он действительно чувствует, что Блейн стоит того, чтобы вверить ему своё сердце. Он думал, что Блейн чувствует то же самое, хотя они и не обсуждали это, но реакция Блейна порождает у Курта сомнения.

И когда события прошлой ночи начинают всплывать в памяти, Курт определённо чувствует себя так, будто ему нужно в чём-то признаться Блейну. Он понятия не имеет, как примет это Блейн, учитывая его нынешнее состояние, потому что он вот уже двадцать минут подряд расхаживает, говоря сам с собой.

— Блейн, — говорит Курт в надежде, что Блейн остановится и послушает его, — Блейн, просто остановись на минуту. У меня похмелье, и мне тяжело сосредоточиться.

Блейн смотрит на него, и Курт с облегчением отмечает, что из его взгляда исчезло загнанное выражение.

— Я точно уверен, что это была моя идея, — говорит Курт тихо.

Теперь взгляд Блейна становится вопросительным.

— Сидя тут и наблюдая, как ты паникуешь, я пытался вспомнить, что произошло, рассчитывая, что это поможет, — Курт кивает с надеждой, — заключить брак было моей идеей.

Блейн не шевелится, но теперь он действительно смотрит на Курта.

— Ммм… Я не знаю, что…

— Нет, подожди, дай закончить, — вставая, говорит Курт. — Наверное, тебе стоит присесть.

Он указывает на кровать, и Блейн, на удивление, садится.

— Я помню, что случилось, и это была моя идея. Но, пожалуй, мне следует кое-что сказать тебе прямо сейчас, — Курт сглатывает, мечтая о стакане воды или «Кровавой Мэри» или чего-то вроде. Но он и так прорвётся.

— Ладно. Это я смогу, — говорит Курт, по большому счёту самому себе.  
Блейн смотрит на него, и его дыхание чуть ускоряется.

— В общем… ммм… Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает Курт, сцепляя пальцы перед собой, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть Блейну в глаза, говоря это.

— Я знаю, прошло не так много времени, и, наверное, мы едва друг друга знаем, но я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал подобного. И сейчас я совершенно уверен в этом.

Блейн ничего не говорит, только смотрит, так что Курт делает вдох и продолжает — все его чувства изливаются наружу водопадом.

— В смысле… Мне нравится смотреть, как ты одеваешься, и то, что у тебя на  
кухне полно всевозможных кулинарных примочек, о которых я мог только мечтать — даже если ты не готовишь. Мне нравится, что ты ездишь на велике на работу. Блейн, я терпеть не мог нью-йоркских велосипедистов, но теперь, если вижу одного, то думаю: «О, сегодня Блейн поехал на работу на велике, так здорово, что он заботится об экологии, и, надеюсь, он надел шлем», и это смешно, потому что ты никогда не поедешь на велике без шлема. И то, что делают поездки на велике с твоей задницей и бёдрами, реально потрясающе! Всем надо ездить повсюду на великах! И мне нравятся твои бабочки, и даже то, что ты используешь больше геля для волос, чем любой человек может себе позволить, и ты всё равно выглядишь потрясающе. Мне нравится, что ты работаешь в детском саду и как спокойно на всё реагируешь, — смеётся Курт, — по большей части.

— И когда я смотрю на тебя, я думаю, что у нас могут быть дети, и ты будешь замечательным отцом… И я никогда ни о ком так не думал, Блейн! Большинство моих знакомых даже телефон вовремя зарядить не могут, и я даже не доверяю друзьям заказать столик… — Курт знает, что бормочет, но он без понятия, выражает он свою точку зрения или просто звучит безумно.

— И прошлой ночью, когда мы так классно проводили время, мы танцевали, ты обнял меня, и я просто этого захотел. В тот момент я и не мог желать ничего другого. Так что я сказал, что нам надо пожениться, — Курт опять пожимает плечами с выражением лёгкой беспомощности на лице от того, что выложил всё Блейну, — и ты сказал: «Да, надо».

Курт не успел заметить, но на середине Блейн начал плакать. Когда Курт делает шаг к нему, Блейн встаёт, обхватывает лицо Курта и целует его. Блейн весь в слезах, и теперь они у Курта повсюду, но Курту плевать, ведь Блейн на него не злится. По крайней мере, он так думает.

Он получает ответ через минуту, когда Блейн наконец перестаёт целовать его. Он не отпускает Курта, и они стоят так, переплетаясь телами, прижимаясь лбами друг к другу, пока Блейн переводит дух.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Курт.

Блейн кивает.

— Я люблю тебя, Курт. Я тебя люблю.

Курт кивает и сжимает его чуть крепче.

— Прости, я сейчас, наверное, выгляжу как псих.

— Ну, может, немножко, — отвечает Курт со смешком, — ты можешь сказать, в чём дело?

Блейн покачал головой в попытке собраться.

— Ладно… Ну… Я чувствовал то же, что и ты, с самого начала. Я обожаю тебя, Курт, и ещё никогда в жизни я не был так счастлив, — Блейн хватает руки Курта и сжимает их своими.

— На самом деле, до того как ты позвал меня поехать с тобой, я планировал сказать тебе всё это на романтическом ужине в эти выходные, — Блейн проглатывает смешок, глядя Курту в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя. Я знал, что ещё слишком рано, и это кажется безумным, и мы, на самом деле, не говорили о том, чтобы ни с кем не встречаться, но меня не интересует никто другой, и, думаю, тебя тоже. И может быть рано говорить о будущем или о совместной жизни, но я хочу, чтобы мы двигались в этом направлении. Вместе. — Блейн улыбается немного грустно, как кажется Курту. Ему не хочется, чтобы что-то огорчало Блейна.

— Есть одно «но», — говорит Курт, и Блейн вскидывает брови, но пропускает это мимо ушей и продолжает.

— Ага… Ну… Моя семья? С ними… сложно, наверное, это слово лучше всего подходит. И, честно говоря, я без понятия, будешь ли ты чувствовать всё то же самое ко мне после знакомства с ними.

Теперь Курт совершенно растерялся.

— Блейн, все переживают притирку со свёкрами и свекровями, — пожимает плечами Курт. — Представляю, что мой отец не будет в восторге, когда я расскажу ему, что напился в Вегасе и вышел замуж.

Судя по взгляду, Блейн не впечатлён его словами, но Курт просто улыбается от уха до уха, и они оба чувствую, что всё начинает налаживаться.

— Мы справимся.

Блейн настроен недоверчиво, но Курт полон уверенности. Если Блейн беспокоится только по поводу своей семьи, то они это переживут.

— Я вышел замуж за тебя, а не за них. Я люблю тебя.

Курт принимает Блейна с распростёртыми объятиями, и они обнимаются несколько мгновений. Курт уверен.

— Увы, нам надо быть в аэропорту в половине первого, а ещё надо упаковать вещи и зарегистрироваться. Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но мне точно нужен душ.

Блейн кивает.

— Иди первым, я пока начну паковать вещи.

Он начинает собирать с пола их одежду и машет Курту в сторону ванной.  
Как только за Куртом закрывается дверь, Блейн ждёт, пока в душе начнёт литься вода, а затем бросает вещи. Он садится на край постели и прячет лицо в ладонях. Ему нужна минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Он знает, что произойдёт. Он, наверное, должен просто что-то сказать.

— Я знаю, ты здесь, — говорит он в пустоту комнаты. — Так что выходи, и мы со всем разберёмся вместе.

Блейн ждёт, пока ненастоящий ветерок колышет воздух в номере, а затем поворачивается к матери, сидящей на письменном столе. На ней облегающее платье, фиолетовое с серым, её обычные цвета. Её волосы тёмные, с вкраплениями седины, и тёмно-фиолетовыми прядями. Фиолетовый, как Блейн помнит, указывает на то, что Памела Андерсон — старший член Совета ведьм. Быть её сыном никогда не было легко.

— Я могу об этом позаботиться, — говорит она, поднимая руку в воздух.

— Мама, ты не посмеешь! — возражает Блейн, и она опускает руку. — И говори потише, он в душе и может выйти в любой момент.

Пэм презрительно усмехается, щёлкая пальцами в направлении ванной.

— Теперь не может. У нас столько времени, сколько нужно.

Блейн качает головой.

— Ничего не можешь в покое оставить?

Они хорошо друг друга знают, и Блейн вполне уверен, что его мать понимает, что он имеет в виду Курта под этим «ничего».

— Он человек, Блейн. Ты же не всерьёз! — она даже не злится, просто слегка обеспокоена. — Ты вызвал немало шумихи, когда выбрал жизнь среди них. А теперь это? Как мне вообще это пережить?

Разумеется, она переживает только о том, как это отразится на ней.

— Я люблю его, мама, и мы поженились, — Блейн машет перед ней безымянным пальцем с обручальным кольцом на нём, и Пэм закатывает глаза.

— И мне особо нет дела до того, как это на тебя повлияет, потому что это не твоя жизнь, а моя. И я хочу провести её с Куртом.

— Это нелепо, Блейни.

Он бледнеет при этом обращении, он уже не ребёнок.

— Заставить его забыть, что это вообще произошло, — дело двух минут, — говорит она Блейну. — Или я могу превратить его в броненосца и отправить в пустыню, тогда мы о нём никогда больше не услышим.

Она вновь поднимает руку, готовясь наложить сколько угодно заклятий на Курта.

— Мама! Ты не натворишь такого! Я не хочу, чтобы он забывал. Я сам никогда не забуду, — качает головой Блейн. — Я не позволю тебе навредить нам, потому что тебя что-то не устраивает, и я не хочу лгать ему, мама.

— Ох, милый, — говорит она уже мягче, — ты уже солгал.

Блейн обнимает себя, услышав эти слова. Это было настоящей причиной его паники с того самого момента, когда Курт разбудил его и рассказал, что они поженились. Он не лгал, говоря Курту, что беспокоится о том, как Курт воспримет его семью, но это не последний способ всё усложнить.

— Это не должно было случиться так.

Он не хочет плакать перед матерью; она не из тех, кто может обнять и утешить его. Это всегда была только его забота.

— Я планировал сказать ему, — говорит он.

Его мать лишь неодобрительно качает головой, будто он ребёнок, который не желает есть овощи.

— Мне просто нужно было ещё немного времени. Я хотел убедиться, что он чувствует то же в отношении нас, что чувствовал я. Что чувствую я.

— Это не отменяет факта, что он человек, а ты волшебник, и это не продлится долго. Для тебя это закончится разбитым сердцем, сынок.

Её скучающий тон настолько раздражает, что он отвлекается от слёз.

— Представляю, что скажет твой отец.

— Ты сказала отцу?!

Она скрещивает руки на груди, задрав нос кверху.

— Конечно, нет! Ты же знаешь, что мы не общаемся.

— Так и не говори. Я сам дам ему знать.

— Ха, — фыркает она, — я не знала, что ты с ним общаешься.

Повернувшись, Блейн сверлит мать взглядом. С него довольно её мнений по этому вопросу. Он хочет рассказать Курту правду, чтобы они могли двигаться дальше. Он надеется, что они смогут двигаться дальше вместе.

— Не то что бы я когда-то удостаивался одобрения отца, так что я переживу его разочарование в этот раз, как и всегда. И, честно, мам, я думаю, тебе уже пора. У нас с Куртом самолет…

Пэм закатывает глаза.

— Не пойму, зачем ты возишься с этой нелепой человеческой техникой. Прояви хоть чуть-чуть самоуважения…

— Мама, прекрати, — прерывает её тираду Блейн. — Хватит. Тебе пора уйти.

— Отлично, — Пэм Андерсон машет рукой, изображая подобие замысловатой восьмёрки, и исчезает с тем же ветерком, что привёл её к Блейну.

Блейн вздыхает, закрывая глаза от досады.

— Мама! — кричит он в пустоту комнаты. — Выпусти его!

Блейн смотрит, как во всей комнате начинает мигать свет, а затем через пятнадцать секунд вода в ванной перестаёт течь. Блейн вскакивает, чтобы собрать вещи, которые он оставил без внимания, пока пререкался с матерью, и достаёт одежду, которую, как ему кажется, Курт захотел бы надеть в поездку. Он проверяет время и вздыхает: только пятнадцать минут прошло с тех пор, когда Курт ушёл в душ. По ощущениям это были самые долгие пятнадцать минут в жизни Блейна, но у него плохое предчувствие, что следующие пятнадцать минут будут ещё хуже.

~~~

Когда Курт выходит из ванной в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, а вторым вытирая волосы и выжимая всю оставшуюся воду, Блейн сидит на краю кровати, обхватив голову руками. Их положение довольно шаткое, по трезвом размышлении Курт осознаёт, что оставаться в браке — рискованное дело. Он провёл в душе много времени, рассматривая все «за» и «против» брака, которых полно, Курт не может отделаться от определённого чувства, что Блейн тот человек, с которым ему суждено быть.

— Блейн?

Блейн поднимает взгляд, на его лице написано беспокойство, и Курт думает, что он опять впадает в панику.

— Что не так? Ты передумал? — Курт резко вдыхает. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты менял своё мнение, но если ты не хочешь оставлять всё как есть, я не буду настаивать.

Блейн качает головой.

— Это не… ммм… ты можешь присесть?

Блейн встаёт и указывает Курту на место, которое только что освободил, и тот садится.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

— Что угодно, — быстро отвечает Курт.— Ты можешь рассказывать мне что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда делился всем со мной, если захочешь. Или можешь ничего не рассказывать, если не хочешь. Если тебе нужна моя поддержка. Я люблю тебя.

Курт знает, что его опять понесло, но не может остановиться. Блейн снова ходит туда-сюда, может, если Курт будет болтать, он сможет успокоить Блейна и успокоиться сам.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Блейн, остановившись и посмотрев на Курта.  
Он говорит это с уверенным видом, так что Курт складывает руки на коленях и ждёт.

— Так вот, я собирался рассказать тебе об этом до того, как мы предприняли бы какие-то важные шаги в наших отношениях, вроде совместной жизни или свадьбы.

Блейн вздрагивает, и Курт старается не рассмеяться, потому что чувствует подступающую истерику.

— Я ничего не собирался от тебя скрывать, я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Курт просто кивает, потому что не знает, как реагировать.

Блейн несколько раз трёт лицо, а затем встаёт перед Куртом, разводя руками:

— Я волшебник.

— Чеееего? — бессвязно бормочет Курт.

Блейн втягивает губы, легонько дрожа. И пытается ещё раз.

— Я волшебник. Колдую, на метле летаю, зелья варю — всамделишный волшебник.

Курт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова не идут. И он вообще не представляет, что сказать в этой ситуации.

— Блейн, ты головой не ударился? Может напился слишком сильно? Возможно это отравление алкоголем.

Курт начинает вставать, но Блейн останавливает его.

— Подожди-ка, — говорит он, — поначалу это довольно странно.

Курт послушно садится обратно, и Блейн щёлкает пальцами…

…и они больше не в номере отеля в Вегасе. Они сидят в спальне Блейна в Бруклине. На Курте по-прежнему одно лишь полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг талии, а Блейн стоит в изножье кровати в одних трусах.  
Курт тяжело сглатывает, по ощущениям, как будто камень проглотил.

— Блейн, где мы?

— У меня дома, в Бруклине.

— Но… как?

Блейн кивает и щёлкает пальцами снова…

…и они возвращаются в Вегас, в их номер отеля.  
Курт пытается дышать, но понимает, что с этим придётся подождать, зажимает рот рукой и мчится в ванную, захлопывая за собой дверь.

~~~

Блейн ждёт Курта, прислонившись к низкому комоду. Когда его терпение иссякает, а Курт всё ещё не выходит, Блейн подходит к ванной, чтобы проверить как он. Он только собирается постучать, как ручка поворачивается с клацаньем и дверь открывается, из неё показывается Курт, слегка ошеломлённый присутствием Блейна по ту сторону двери. Курт глядит прямо на него, и Блейн решает, что это хороший знак.

— Ты в порядке?

Курт издаёт резкий смешок и проходит в комнату, обходя Блейна, стараясь не касаться его.

— Не думаю, что «в порядке» — подходящее слово, — говорит он.

Блейн кивает, а Курт, кружа по комнате, скидывает на пол полотенце и натягивает бельё и футболку.

— Думаю, я пока не могу поверить в это заявление. Если ты готов меня потерпеть ещё немного…

— Сколько угодно, Курт, — говорит Блейн. — Но поверь, я не собирался долго скрывать это от тебя, если бы я предупредил, что это… я просто…

— Я знаю, — останавливает его Курт.

— Думаю, я смогу это принять. Мы даже не говорили никогда об этом… О нас. — Курт машет рукой вперёд-назад, указывая на них обоих. — Уверен, я ещё многое не знаю о тебе, и есть определённые вещи, которых ты не знаешь обо мне. Может ты футбол и майонез любишь, судя по тому, что я знаю.

— Ну вообще-то… — начинает Блейн.

— Нет, — говорит Курт, — одного потрясения мне хватит.

Блейн улыбается и прикусывает губу, подавляя смешок.

— У меня в голове не укладывается, что это по-настоящему. Мне надо увидеть что-то… что-то ещё. Никаких путешествий! — хватается за живот Курт.

— Что например? — спрашивает Блейн.

Курт пожимает плечами.

— Да что угодно, не знаю, — Курт смотрит по сторонам. — Сделай комнату жёлтой.

Блейн усмехается краешком рта, но не говорит нет.

— Жёлтой?

— Ты можешь это сделать? Всё сделать жёлтым? — Курт выглядит так, будто не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Блейн сказал да или нет.

Блейн кивает и опять щёлкает пальцами…

… и комната становится жёлтой. Абсолютно всё жёлтое. Ковёр и подушки, и мебель, и телевизор и даже телеэкран, одежда Курта и Блейна, как и всё остальное в комнате. Всё жёлтого цвета. Курт издаёт какой-то истерический звук, и Блейн щёлкает пальцами ещё раз, возвращая всё как было.

— Ты волшебник, — рот Курта всё ещё удивлённо открыт.

— Ага.

— Как Гарри Поттер, — и это не вопрос.

Блейн отрицательно качает головой.

— Не как Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер — выдумка.

Курт смеётся как-то слегка безумно.

— Выдумка, конечно.

Теперь Курт начинает ходить туда-сюда, бормоча и растерянно размахивая руками.

— Я вышел замуж за волшебника. Ну, конечно, Хаммел. Только ты мог быть настолько повёрнут на себе, чтобы не заметить, что встречаешься с волшебником.

— Курт.

Блейн не хочет, чтобы Курт чувствовал себя глупо. Им просто нужно решить, как быть с этим дальше. Блейн знает, чего он сам хочет.

— Ты не мог этого знать, честное слово.

На лице Курта отражается осознание, и он начинает засыпать Блейна вопросами.

— Когда я пролил на тебя кофе, тебе не нужно было стирать рубашку, так ведь? И моя помощь в магазине тоже была не нужна?

Блейн просто стоит, вытянув руки вдоль боков. Он не отвечает, но Курт по его взгляду видит, что во всём прав.

— И кота ты назвал совсем не в честь «Сабрины маленькой ведьмы», да?

— Нет, — говорит Блейн, — на всё, что ты перечислил.

— Блейн, я видел, как ты в резиновых перчатках и своих малюсеньких шортиках убрался в ванной. Своими собственными руками.

Голос Курта становится выше, когда он пытается свыкнуться с тем, что узнал за последние полчаса.

— Можешь объяснить?

Блейн пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится убираться?

Курт просто пялится на него, не произнося ни слова.

— Курт, я не… ммм… я не жил среди людей — немагов, так что мне проще, раз у меня есть способности, недоступные остальным, и, вообще-то, я не часто пользуюсь магией. По какой-то мелочи, разве что, — говорит Блейн. — Мне нравятся люди, мне нравится жить среди них. Я хочу быть как все. Нормальным.

Курт сжимает в руках футболку.

— Я даже не знаю, что это значит. За всю свою жизнь я никогда нормальным не был. Ну, более-менее нормальным в Нью-Йорке, чем где бы то ни было. Но почему?

— Почему я живу среди немагов, а не с другими волшебниками?  
Курт кивает.

— Хм… Это долгая история, вообще-то, но если кратко, то мне комфортнее среди неволшебников. Мы, маги, трудно уживаемся вместе. По мере взросления я не особо вписывался, и когда пришла пора решать, как я хочу жить, я выбрал этот вариант.

_«Ты сам убираешься в ванной, Блейн? Это ещё хуже, чем я думала!»_

Это сказал не Блейн.

Курт поворачивается вокруг своей оси. Кроме них в комнате никого.

— Что это за херня такая?

— Боже мой, мама! Что ты тут делаешь до сих пор?

— Твоя мама? — Курт пялится на Блейна, схватившись за подбородок и качая головой. — Она тут. Я не вижу…

_«Просто проверяю, как ты, дорогуша»._

Блейн стоит, закрыв глаза, с вызовом уперев руки в бока.

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для этого. Тебе надо уйти. Сейчас же.

Затем, помолчав пару мгновений, он продолжает:

— На следующих выходных можешь прийти на ужин.

— Как долго твоя мама была тут? — Курт снова чувствует подступающую истерику.

Блейн наконец замечает волнение Курта.

— Она зашла, пока ты был в душе, — говорит ему Блейн. — Думаю, я произнёс её имя слишком много раз, пока разводил панику, — буквально выплевывает он в потолок.

Курт резко смеётся, но без капли веселья.

— Как Битлджус?

— Только Битлджус не такой импульсивный, и от него куда легче ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ! — орёт Блейн в потолок.

_«Невежливо так разговаривать с мамой, родной!»_

Блейн выглядит как будто вот-вот взорвётся, но они оба ощущают дуновение ветерка, и он расслабляется.

— Прости… Она ушла, — качает он головой. — Я собирался сказать, что она иногда немного перегибает палку, но обычно она ведёт себя именно как сейчас. Так что всё, что я могу сказать, так это то, что я изо всех сил стараюсь держать её в узде.

Курт пытается переварить всё, что только что произошло, и всё, что он только и может сказать, это:

— "Битлджус" ведь всего лишь фильм, да?

— Всего лишь фильм, да, — смеётся Блейн.

— Ладно, — измученно произносит Курт. Они рано встали, да ещё это похмелье и очень насыщенное событиями утро, так что Курт всё ещё едва соображает. И вишенка на торте — он замужем. Он просто хочет домой.

— Прямо сейчас я просто хочу домой. Сколько у нас времени до регистрации?

Блейн трёт лицо обеими руками и кивает на стационарный телефон.

— Столько, сколько понадобится.

— Блейн, ты только что…? — округляет глаза Курт.

Глаза Блейна округляются ещё сильнее, и он переводит взгляд на Курта, а потом снова на телефон.

— Боже мой, я не имел в виду… Чёрт. Я никогда… это похоже на смягчающие обстоятельства.

Блейн всплескивает руками и вздыхает.

— Я собираюсь принять душ. Курт? Я без понятия, о чём ты думаешь, и ты наверняка тоже не знаешь, что в голове у меня, но я правда хочу тебя сейчас обнять.

Курт ничего не говорит, но распахивает объятия. Блейн подходит к нему и обвивает талию Курта руками.

— Я тоже без понятия, что у меня на уме. Но я знаю, что люблю тебя.  
Блейн подавляет всхлип, прижавшись к шее Курта, прежде чем отпустить его и скрыться в ванной.

~~~

Совместное фото Блейна и Пэм (представим, что они тут мимикрируют под немагов): 

И визуал по мотивам образа Пэм:


	4. Chapter 2.2

Курт знает, что Блейн не принимает душ долго, однако проводит до нелепого уйму времени, укладывая волосы, затем собирает остатки их вещей и аккуратно упаковывает, особо не придавая значения тому, что кладёт в каждую сумку.

Одеваясь, он думает о волосах Блейна. Курт видел, как тот каждый раз тщательно укладывал гелем каждую прядь, изо всех сил стараясь всё сделать как следует, и так постоянно. Ну и зачем? Курт не представляет. Блейн может укрощать волосы одним щелчком пальцев каждый день. Это точно было бы проще и занимало гораздо меньше времени. Но он так не делает.  
Много в чём Блейн мог бы использовать магию, и это сильно облегчило бы его жизнь. Ему на самом деле не надо добираться на работу на велике или на метро. Ему не надо тратить время на готовку или выпечку и на уборку. Но он всё равно это делает.

Более того, ему это приносит удовольствие, судя по тому, что Курт видел.  
Курт размышляет, что если бы Блейн использовал магию не таясь, то он не заметил бы ничего особенного. Согласно предположению Курта, он бы смог это понять. Имеет смысл то, что Блейн очень навострился скрывать то, что он волшебник. Они встречаются всего месяц. Может, никто из друзей Блейна и не в курсе. Но наверняка тяжело постоянно скрывать ото всех такую значительную часть своей сущности. Курт мысленно делает пометку спросить об этом Блейна, когда всё немножко утрясётся.

Курт задумывается между делом, что стоило бы позвонить папе, но что ему сказать? «Привет, пап! Я напился в Вегасе и вышел за парня, с которым знаком всего месяц, и, кстати, он волшебник». Он смеётся от одной мысли об этом. Лучше дать себе передышку на день-два и уже потом позвонить Берту. Как только он скажет Берту, ему придётся привезти Блейна домой в Огайо, иначе отец примчится в Нью-Йорк ближайшим рейсом, чтобы проинспектировать всё лично. Курт думает, что для начала стоит поговорить с Блейном о том, как преподносить людям историю их замужества.

Курт бросает взгляд на будильник на прикроватном столике и вздыхает. Сейчас 11 утра, а их рейс только в 13.50. Им правда стоит убраться поскорее из этого номера и пойти в местечко «понормальнее».

Упаковав всё, Курт начинает разбирать кучу бумажек, странных рекламок и программок, которые они нахватали и рассовали по карманам, пока шлялись по казино. Большинство из них полный мусор, и Курт кидает их в корзину.  
Последняя вещица — сложенная вдвое позолоченная открытка, внутри которой Курт видит их с Блейном фото в компании фальшивого Элвиса, трансвестита и парня, которого он впервые в жизни видит. На фото они вроде как улыбаются, глядя в камеру. Осознание того, что это его свадебное фото, настигает Курта словно удар. На нём его любимый человек, которого он едва знает, и три совершенно незнакомых человека. Они не выглядят на фото настолько пьяными, насколько он помнит.

Курт садится на кровать, уставившись на карточку. Он поверить не может, что это его свадебное фото. Десятилетний Курт Хаммел ни за что этого бы не потерпел, и двадцатипятилетний Курт Хаммел тоже. Внутри у Курта всё обрывается, желудок словно завязывается узлом — вдруг это не по-настоящему. Что если это не по-настоящему? Блейн никогда бы так не поступил, правда же? Курт ощущает подступы тошноты, когда представляет на полном серьёзе, как это могло бы произойти. «Блейн бы ни за что не поступил так со мной», — думает Курт. Но по правде он понятия не имеет. Он не знает, чего ему хочется больше: то ли заплакать, то ли блевануть.  
Он всё ещё сидит и пялится на фото, когда Блейн наконец выходит из ванной.

— Это по-настоящему?

Дрожащими руками Курт поднимает фото, и Блейн берёт его, но, судя по сбитому с толку виду, он не понимает, и, чтобы внести ясность, Курт озвучивает то, о чём только и может думать:

— Что я люблю тебя?

— Чтооо? — Блейн делает шаг вперёд, но Курт отшатывается. — Курт?

— Ты влюбил меня… — Курт сглатывает, не желая это произносить. — Ты можешь заставлять людей влюбляться? Вы, колдуны, можете такие штуки делать?

Курт не успевает закончить фразу, а до Блейна уже доходит, что он хочет сказать.

— Нет, Курт, нет! Я бы ни за что! Я не могу… мы не… Мы не умеем заставлять людей влюбляться.

Он садится рядом и берёт обе руки Курта в свои.

— Веришь ли, воля у людей слишком сильна, чтобы мы могли навязать им столь особое чувство на долгий период времени. Даже не осознавая того, люди сопротивляются любому долгосрочному влиянию. Этого никто веками не мог добиться, — качает головой Блейн.

— Я мог бы, хм… — Блейн делает паузу, — наложить простенькие любовные чары, которые продержались бы пару дней. Но я не могу заставить тебя в меня влюбиться. — Он стирает большим пальцем слезу со щеки Курта.  
Курт думает, этого вполне достаточно для осознания. Для осознания того, что Блейн не сделал бы, не смог бы.

— Я хочу тебе верить, — говорит Курт. — И так пришлось бы уже слишком много принять.

— Так и есть, — говорит Блейн, дотрагиваясь до обручального кольца.

~~~

Они приезжают в аэропорт, покупают кофе и садятся у гейта, и тут сотрудник аэропорта зовёт Курта к стойке и переводит их в первый класс.

— Я тут ни при чём! — говорит Блейн, когда Курт рассказывает об этом.

— О, я знаю. На этот раз это моих рук дело. Это рабочая поездка, и Vogue оплачивает повышение класса, если рейс задерживают больше, чем на два с половиной часа.

Блейн смотрит на него с лёгкой усмешкой.

— Не волнуйся, твой я тоже поменял.  
Когда усмешка Блейна сменяется сияющей улыбкой, он продолжает:

— Что? У нас были изнурительные выходные.

Когда билет Блейна сканируют, раздаётся писк, так что он отвлекается, и сотрудник аэропорта спрашивает, почему он не летел сюда по купленному билету. Блейн объясняет, что забронировал рейс другой авиакомпании, когда рейс отложили на пять часов. Сотрудника устраивает такой ответ, но Курт смотрит на Блейна, сведя брови на переносице.

— Ты не говорил мне, что поменял рейс, — говорит он Блейну.

— Потому что я не менял, — шепчет Блейн.

У Курта уходит минута, чтобы это осознать.

Они устраиваются на борту самолёта. Блейн выбирает кофе и маффин с корицей, а Курт съедает сэндвич и половину порции Блейна, бормоча что-то о том, что умирает с голоду. Спустя час с начала полёта они крепко засыпают, вытянувшись в креслах первого класса и и переплетясь друг с другом пальцами.

~~~

Они приземляются поздно, и пока они едут в такси в направлении своего района, Блейна осеняет осознанием того, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где они проведут этот вечер. По крайней мере, Курт всё ещё держит его за руку.

— Я думал кое о чём, — произносит Курт в темноту.  
Блейн поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Думаю, нам надо жить в твоей квартире.

— Что? — не это Блейн ожидал услышать.

— Блейн, я терпеть не могу свою квартиру. Мне нравится у тебя, и если мы съедемся, то сможем быстрее сэкономить деньги и через полгода купить что-то побольше. Тем более, если я смогу продать своё жильё.  
Блейн, бормоча, качает головой и сжимает пальцы Курта крепче:

— Я… ммм… Честно говоря, Курт, я даже не был уверен, что ты захочешь провести эту ночь со мной.

Курт возражает:

— Ага, я понял, что оставил тебя в подвешенном состоянии, но честно, я уже об этом выговорился.

Курт сжимает в ответ пальцы Блейна, и они слегка смещаются на сидении, чтобы быть лицом друг к другу.

— Я думаю, нам всё ещё есть, что обсудить, и, наверное, многое друг о друге выяснить.

Поймав взгляд Блейна, Курт продолжает:

— Но я не готов представить свою жизнь без тебя, ясно? Если после этого безумия ты ещё хочешь иметь со мной дело.

— Да! Боже мой, всегда! — Блейн хватает Курта и целует. Они как будто вечность не касались друг друга и изголодались по прикосновениям. Они разрывают поцелуй, и Блейн смеётся:

— Но, Курт, я реально не знаю, как ты собираешься впихнуть всю свою одежду в мою квартиру.

~~~

Когда такси высаживает их у дома Блейна, Курт выбирает прогуляться до своей квартиры и забрать немного чистой одежды к завтрашнему рабочему дню. Блейн в шутку предлагает телепортировать одежду, но после дня, который они оба только что пережили, Курт считает, что ему нужны эти пятнадцать минут в одиночестве, чтобы проветрить голову.

Он входит в квартиру, бросает в чашу ключи и осматривается. Перед ним приличного размера жилище с одной спальней и маленьким рабочим уголком, приятно оформленное в серых тонах с единичными акцентами цвета цитруса вроде аксессуаров или подушек. Оно едва ли выглядит обжитым.

Качая головой, Курт следует из спальни в ванную, собирая одежду на несколько дней и мысленно планируя провести следующие выходные за разбором вещей, чтобы решить, что отложить на хранение, а что перевезти к Блейну. Также ему нужно позвонить риелтору и поговорить с ней о продаже квартиры. Он смеётся себе под нос в тишине, он ждёт-не дождётся.

Когда он возвращается к Блейну, оказывается, что тот уже распаковал их ручную кладь и поставил чайник. То, что у Блейна есть электрический чайник вместо чайника для плиты — ещё одна вещь, которую Курт всегда находил в нём очаровательной. Он достаёт кружку и засыпает в неё ложку имбирного чая, прежде чем залить кипятком. Курт слышит, как открывается дверь ванной, и видит как Блейн, обёрнутый в одно из своих пушистых тёмно-синих полотенец, присоединяется к нему на кухне. Курт и правда ни о чём не жалеет, за исключением волшебных неожиданностей.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Блейн, целуя Курта в щёку и принимая кружку с чаем из его рук.

— Прекрасно, — кивает Курт.

Блейн улыбается, и Курт немножко тает. У них всё получится.

— Я не был уверен, захочешь ли ты сходить в душ, но я оставил несколько свежих полотенец в ванной. О, и ещё я всё распаковал, так что ты можешь решить, что отдать в химчистку завтра с утра.

— Ага, я видел, спасибо, — говорит Курт.

Блейн глядит на него, и его лицо приобретает обычное спокойное, нежное выражение — теперь, когда он дома и чувствует себя более расслабленным. А ещё он влажный и полуголый, и Курту тяжко выбрать между душем и желанием сорвать с Блейна полотенце и начать домогаться его прямо на кухне.

— Курт? — Блейн озабоченно смотрит на него.

Курт смеётся:

— О Боже, я завис на минуту!

— Давай, — говорит Блейн, берёт Курта за руку и тянет его в коридор, — В душ. Я знаю, уже поздно, но тебе станет легче, и ты лучше заснёшь.

~~~

Блейн, конечно, оказался прав. Курт не принимает душ долго, но, выйдя наружу и ощутив смесь жаркого воздуха из ванной и прохлады из коридора, он чувствует себя куда более расслабленным. Он как следует вытирается и надевает пару свободных боксеров для сна и идёт в спальню. Их спальню. Их спальню, в которой его ждёт муж. В этот момент груз всего случившегося наваливается на него снова.

Он входит в спальню, где Блейн, одетый в пижамные штаны, сидит на постели, скрестив ноги, и листает что-то в телефоне. Свет приглушён, а окно открыто на проветривание («Потому что так в комнату попадает свежий воздух, и пыли кругом не остаётся, Курт!») и на подоконнике горит любимая кедровая свеча Блейна. Ни от одного места не веет домом настолько. Когда Курт заходит, Блейн поднимает на него глаза.

— Привет.

Блейн улыбается всем своим существом, и Курт забирается на кровать, становясь перед ним на колени и наклоняясь ближе. Спина Блейна выпрямляется, и он льнёт к Курту, словно его тянут за ниточку.

— Знаешь, Блейн, ведь у нас особо-то и не было первой брачной ночи. — Курт мягко задевает нос Блейна своим и дарит ему нежный поцелуй.

— Нет… ммм… не было, — слова застревают у Блейна в горле. — Уже поздно, и я подумал…

Курт прерывает его поцелуем.

— Открой, — шепчет Курт, и когда Блейн поддаётся, он проникает языком внутрь, дразня и облизывая, а Блейн просто принимает это.

— Уже поздно, — говорит Курт, опрокидывая Блейна на кровать, — но ты мой чертовски шикарный муж, и я хочу тебя полапать.

— Оох, я люблю твои руки, Курт, — стонет Блейн и высвобождается из пижамы, его член уже твёрдый и жаждущий.

Курт сдёргивает только что надетое бельё и садится сверху на Блейна, чтобы можно было обнять ладонью сразу оба члена. Он сжимает их, сухо и жёстко, прежде чем притормозить, смочить слюной ладонь и снова продолжить. Ему не нужна смазка, он не собирается идти до конца, и ему, в общем-то, пофиг, но, увидев, что Блейн дрожит, он замедляется, бормоча: «Смазка?». Но Блейн отказывается и звучно плюёт на ладонь и присоединяет её к ладони Курта. Курт чувствует стекающий по спине пот, пока они вдвоём трахают свои соединённые ладони, и он даже не пытается растянуть это ощущение, его яички сжимаются, член пульсирует, и он кончает на их ладони, на Блейна и на постель. Ему удаётся удержаться, когда Блейн стонет и двигает бёдрами сквозь оргазм и жар до тех пор, пока не начинает задыхаться, и Курт видит, как тот кончает, его тело потряхивает, крупные брызги спермы покрывают его грудь. Курт долго глазеет, прежде чем наклониться и слизать немного с ключиц Блейна.

— Божечки, Курт!

— Ты прекрасен, — только и говорит Курт, прежде чем не так уж и нежно чмокнуть его и завалиться на свою половину кровати.  
Блейн достаёт несколько салфеток и вытирается, прежде чем лечь спать. Они оба слишком вымотаны для чего-то ещё.

Никто из них не может заснуть.

— Завтра я подготовлю какое-нибудь место для твоих вещей, — говорит Блейн.  
Курт лишь хихикает.

— Ладно. Большая их часть мне не нужна. Только одежда и немного личных вещей.

— Кстати, мне нравится твой диван. У меня есть только матрас. Нам стоит его заменить диваном.

— Мхммммм, — соглашается Курт.

— Блейн, а почему у тебя только этот матрас? — Курту всегда было это интересно.

— Без понятия, — говорит Блейн, ёрзая в объятиях Курта. — Просто всегда я был один и никогда об этом не задумывался. Но мы можем всё отделать, как тебе хочется, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока у меня будет какое-нибудь место для занятий.

Курт улыбается сам по себе, когда Блейн прижимается лицом к его груди.

— Нам надо поспать.

— Блейн?

Он знает, что Блейн пока ещё не спит. И ещё он знает, что завтра будет довольно отстойным для них обоих.

— Я глянул на твой шкаф и решил, что ты прав, что моя одежда не поместится.  
Ты можешь, ну не знаю, может ТАРДИСнуть его?

— Курт, ты только что сделал отсылочку к «Доктору Кто»?

— Думаю, да.

Блейн смеётся.

— Да, есть у нас для этого… хм… одна технология.

Курт слегка отодвигается, взволнованный этой новостью.

— Но мы можем это завтра обсудить?

Курт кивает и укладывает голову на подушку.

— Ох, мы определённо поговорим об этом завтра.


	5. Chapter 3.1

Утро понедельника было более или менее похоже на все остальные утра, когда они просыпались вместе ещё до замужества. Хоть они оба и устали чуть сильнее обычного, улыбки не сходили с их лиц.

Обсудив всё, они решили опускать подробности своей свадьбы и просто говорить людям, что вышли замуж тайно, а если кто-то начнёт напирать, сказать, что обсуждали это, и поездка Курта в Лас-Вегас предоставила им такую возможность. И да, они оба счастливы и совместное будущее их очень волнует.

Курт знает, прежде чем звонить и рассказывать кому бы то ни было, ему надо позвонить отцу. Он одновременно взволнован и не хочет забегать вперёд. Он счастлив и хочет, чтобы отец тоже радовался за него, но Курт знает, что у отца будет много вопросов. Он просто надеется, что сможет ответить на них так, чтобы Берт Хаммел остался удовлетворён. Собравшись с силами перед грядущим разговором, Курт снимает трубку рабочего телефона и жмёт на кнопки.

Раздаётся три гудка, и у Курта моментально возникает надежда оставить сообщение на автоответчике и получить по заслугам позже, но Берт отвечает после четвёртого гудка.

— «Шины и масло».

— Привет, пап.

— Привет, Курт, — Берт замирает. — Всё нормально? Обычно ты не звонишь в… сколько сейчас? Среди бела дня в понедельник.

— Нет, всё хорошо, пап. Очень хорошо вообще-то! У меня… ммм… У меня хорошие новости.

— Ты ж знаешь, я всегда рад хорошим новостям.

Судя по тому, как меняются модуляции отцовского голоса, Курт может сказать, что отец не особо уверен, что новости будут хорошими.

— Так вот, помнишь, я говорил, что собирался на тех выходных в Лас-Вегас по работе?

— Ты терпеть Вегас не можешь, — бурчит Берт.

— Ага, так вот об этом, — Курт прямо чувствует, как пот стекает сзади по шее. Он не уверен, что справится с накатывающей тошнотой. — Блейн поехал со мной…

— Тот парень, с которым ты встречаешься?

— Угу, да, это он.

_Твою ж…_ Курт чувствует, как голос становится на пару октав выше.

— Так вот, пап, мы с Блейном… Мы поженились в Лас-Вегасе.

Курт с замиранием сердца ждёт взрыва. Он ждёт, что отец озвучит сначала все мыслимые причины глупости этого поступка, а затем придумает ещё несколько таких, о которых и не думал никто. Он ждёт, что Берт начнёт настаивать на скорейшем разводе, скажет, какой он безответственный и незрелый, напомнив, что самые долгие отношения у него длились полгода, и ради всего святого, с чего он решил, что выйти за парня, которого он знает всего месяц, хорошая идея?

Но он не говорит ничего. Ничего вообще. Курт слышит его дыхание, так что знает, что отец ещё жив.

— Пап? Надеюсь, я не вызвал у тебя ещё один сердечный приступ? — Курт слабо усмехается, думая, что чёрный юмор прокатит.

На том конце провода Берт как-то уклончиво реагирует, и Курт слышит, как отец садится за рабочий стол. Он собирается с силами перед грядущим натиском.

— Ну, сынок, тогда, наверное, уместно будет вас поздравить. Ты планируешь привезти его к нам познакомиться в ближайшее время? Надо пригласить кой-какой народ — объявить о свадьбе или что-то вроде.

Курт издаёт дрожащий выдох.

— Хм, Блейн работает в детском саду — я уже говорил тебе? — и у него особо нет свободного времени в течение учебного года. Ох, но год скоро закончится, и мы планируем приехать навестить вас в конце концов на длинные выходные, конечно, это будет зависеть от того, на сколько меня отпустят с работы. Хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах, подозреваю, свободное время мне предоставят.

Берт хмыкает.

— Может мы с Кэрол приедем на ближайших выходных. Просто познакомиться с Блейном.

Голос Берта звучит с толикой вызова. Курт знает, что не только ради этого.

— Конечно, пап, в любое время. Просто дай мне знать, и мы приготовим вам спальню в моей квартире. Теперь мы живём у Блейна.

Курт даёт отцу всю контактную информацию Блейна, потому что она обязана у него быть, и, в конце концов, Берт остаётся доволен рассказом Курта о том, что кроме мобильного, у Блейна дома есть и стационарный телефон, потому что важно оставаться на связи на случай непредвиденной ситуации.

К тому моменту, когда Курт вешает трубку, его трясёт от нервов, и ему нужна ароматерапия, или шот текилы или посмотреть несколько видео с щенятами. К счастью для Курта, в кабинете появляется его босс и тащит его в конференц-зал на имровизированную вечеринку по поводу свадьбы, где по-быстрому накрыт стол с сэндвичами и несколькими бутылками шампанского. Слава богу, от него не ждут, чтобы он дорабатывал до конца дня.

Коллегам Блейна удаётся уговорить его присоединиться к ним в баре за углом, чтобы выпить после школы, но он соглашается на один напиток и едет на великие домой сразу, как только получает от Курта смс о том, что тот садится в метро.

Когда Курт наконец добирается до дома, Блейн на кухне, наклонившись, вынимает из духовки что-то внешне и по запаху похожее на киш. Он останавливается на минутку, чтобы заценить задницу мужа, на чём его и ловит Блейн.

— Так оно и будет? — спрашивает Блейн, подмигивая. Он держит перед собой горячее блюдо, а огромные кухонные рукавицы покрывают его руки от кончиков пальцев до локтей. — Я тут весь день надрываюсь у горячей плиты, ужин тебе готовлю, а ты приходишь домой и пускаешь слюнки на мою задницу?

— Знаешь, если бы на тебе ещё был фартук, тогда образ был бы полностью завершён, — говорит Курт с нахальной ухмылкой, проводя рукой от макушки до пят.

— Да ну? — говорит Блейн.  
Курт смотрит, как Блейн дёргает носом, и откуда ни возьмись на нём появляется фартук от стереотипного костюма французской горничной.

— Я говорю «фартук», и ты сразу же выдаёшь вычурную французскую горничную. Интересно…

— Не нравится такое? Ну ладно.

Блейн опять дёргает носом, и теперь он одет в скучный белый фартук из хлопка с запахом, как будто стянутый из шкафа Гордона Рамзи. А в руках Блейн всё ещё держит киш.

Курт неодобрительно морщится.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит он, качая головой.

Блейн думает минуту, а потом расплывается в улыбке.

— Я понял.

Он дёргает носиком, и вместо фартучка горничной или будничного поварского фартука теперь на Блейне фартук сварщика из кожи бронзового цвета. Он облегает талию Блейна так, что у Курта пересыхает во рту.  
Блейн поигрывает бровями, глядя на Курта:

— Хорошо, да?

— Надо, чтобы под ним ты был голым, — почти задыхаясь говорит Курт. — Опусти это.

Он указывает на киш, и Блейн подчиняется, сбрасывая рукавицы на стул. Курт хватает Блейна за плечи и разворачивает так, чтобы он опирался на стойку, а затем с головой ныряет в откровенный поцелуй.

— Всё ещё не голый, — хнычет Курт, посасывая и облизывая рот Блейна.

— Курт, ааах, я не могууу, — рот Курта следует вдоль челюсти Блейна, покусывая и щёлкая языком и быстро пощипывая кожу новоиспеченного мужа.

— Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь.

— Ммм… что?

— Мне нравится, когда ты снимаешь с меня одежду.

Курт стонет и тянет за завязки фартука.

— Снимай, снимай, снимай.

Блейн смеётся, дёргает носом, и барьер, преграждающий путь к одежде, исчезает, а Курт хватается за ремень, потом за пуговицу и молнию на штанах Блейна одной рукой и другой проделывает то же со своими.

— Думал о тебе весь день, — Курт запускает руку в тесные брифы Блейна и оборачивает ладонью его член.

— Можно я трахну тебя? Прямо тут?

— Боже, да, да, — и это всё, что Курту нужно услышать, прежде чем развернуть Блейна.

Блейн ёрзает и сдвигает штаны ниже на бёдра, пока они не падают к лодыжкам, он чуть-чуть расставляет ноги, всё ещё находясь в ловушке укороченных джинсов.

Курт прижимается сзади к нему, оглаживая членом обнажённую задницу Блейна, и разводит половинки, чтобы двигаться между ними. Затем он тихонько ругается.

— Курт? — спрашивает Блейн.

— У меня, ох… нет здесь ничего.

Блейн реагирует сразу же, вытягивает левую руку и стучит по столешнице над шкафчиком, где он хранит всю свою кухонную утварь. Курт выдвигает ящик, и прямо там оказывается бутылочка смазки и лента презервативов. Он испускает непристойный победный звук и наносит смазку на свои пальцы и анус Блейна и проталкивает два пальца внутрь мужа. Курт не церемонится, а Блейну того и не нужно, и когда Курт оказывается готов, он раскатывает презерватив по члену, нажимает на вход мужа, и Блейн поддаётся, низко рыча.

— Давай, — Блейн подаётся назад, и Курту не надо никакого другого поощрения, так что он хватает Блейна за бёдра и начинает трахать его долгими жёсткими движениями, которые заставляют Блейна лепетать и задыхаться.

— Курт, прошу, о боже, не останавливайся, прямо здесь… да-аах, ааах.

И затем Блейн извивается и насаживается задницей на Курта, и тот наклоняется к спине Блейна, кончая, а его член пульсирует.

Блейн тянется рукой назад, чтобы удержать Курта внутри, быстро и резко насаживается, пока не находит желанную точку, и натрахивает себя на Курта, пока не кончает тоже, даже не касаясь себя рукой.

— Вот это поворот, — выдаёт Блейн спустя пару минут. Его голос звучит слегка невнятно из-за того, что лицо спрятано в сгибе локтя.

Курт смеётся и отталкивается от спины Блейна.

— Прости, я не собирался срывать ужин.

— Да всё нормально. Всё равно ему нужно чуть-чуть остыть, — говорит Блейн. — И я мог бы потерпеть, если бы каждый день был такой аперитив.

Он кладёт ладони на столешницу, но не встаёт полностью. Несколько секунд проходят как в тумане, и Блейн осознаёт, что Курт смотрит на кухонное полотенце и раздумывает.

— Только задумайся о том, чтобы вытереть меня этой кухонной тряпкой, и мы подадим на развод завтра же.

Блейн протягивает руку ладонью вверх… и в ней появляется чистая, влажная и тёплая мочалка. Курт смеётся и забирает её у Блейна.

— Тебе неудобно?

— Пожалуй, милый, мне более чем удобно, — отвечает Блейн прежде чем встать и натянуть свои брифы.

Он скидывает штаны, подбирает их с пола и бредёт в спальню, пока Курт убирает бардак, который они устроили.

Блейн возвращается, одетый в треники и простую белую футболку, а Салем идёт следом, путаясь у него под ногами. Андерсон выглядит взъерошенным и расслабленным, и Курт испытывает соблазн сразу утащить его в постель. Но потом Курт замечает, как старательно Блейн сервировал их маленький кухонный столик к ужину, и решает, что дальнейшие шалости могут и подождать.

— Блейн, это великолепно, — усаживаясь, говорит ему Курт.

Блейн приложил столько усилий. Миска с зелёным салатом стоит рядом с кишем, а корзинка, полная хлеба с хрустящей корочкой — на подоконнике, примыкающем к столику. На столе, покрытом синей льняной скатертью, Блейн расставил незатейливые белые тарелки из Икеи и стаканы, наполненными водой с кусочками льда. А рядом с хлебом стоит бутылка белого вина в ведёрке со льдом.

— Я знаю, обычно ты так рано не приходишь к ужину, — говорит Блейн и, наклонив голову, пожимает плечами в ответ на похвалу. — Это наш первый настоящий совместный ужин в качестве семейной пары в нашем доме. Я хотел, чтобы он был особенным.

— О боже, а я просто набросился на тебя, — хмурится Курт. — Прости.

— Я вообще-то не возражаю, Курт, — ёрзает на своём месте Блейн.

Курт кладёт им обоим по порции салата и кусочку киша. Когда они начинают есть, тишина становится почти неловкой. Как будто они оба только что осознали, что брак это навсегда.

— Что ж, хм, хорошая мысль пополнить запасы в кухонном шкафчике, — с лёгкой усмешкой говорит Курт, ковыряясь в салате.

Блейн поднимает на него взгляд, его рот вопросительно изогнут. Курт дополняет:

— Презервативы?

По лицу Блейна становится ясно, что до него дошло, что имеет в виду Курт, но затем оно принимает застенчивое выражение.

— Я, ммм… Да, насчёт этого. Это не я. Ладно, в каком-то смысле это был я, но я не клал ничего в шкафчик. Он зачарован.

Курт смотрит на Блейна:

— Что?

— Ага. Когда я учился готовить, то так устал, что под рукой вечно нет дурацкой кухонной утвари, которая нужна. Так что я наложил на шкафчик заклинание, чтобы в нём всегда оказывалось то, о чём я подумаю, прежде чем его открыть, при условии, что это можно использовать на кухне.

Блейн останавливается и смеётся:

— В целом, наверное, по условиям заклинания презервативы и смазка вписываются в требования. По крайней мере сегодня.

— Что угодно? — Курт смотрит на Блейна округлившимися глазами.

Блейн кивает:

— До тех пор, пока это будет помещаться в шкафчик.

Курт с минуту пялится на Блейна, а затем встаёт и делает шаг в сторону шкафчика. Он закрывает глаза и думает. Буквально сегодня днём он разглядывал раздел с кухонными принадлежностями на сайте [Уильямс-Сонома](https://www.williams-sonoma.com/), размышляя о том, что никогда бы не добавил в список свадебных подарков. И он открывает шкафчик…

… а внутри лежит яблокорезка Cuisipro, которую он видел на сайте. Это не особенно дорогая вещь, но Курт уверен, что раньше никогда не видел её в шкафчике Блейна. Он закрывает шкаф и думает о пульверизаторе для лимонного сока, от покупки которого он удержался на прошлой неделе, потому что такую штуку будет прикольно использовать только один раз, и снова открывает шкафчик, чтобы обнаружить там пульверизатор, лежащий поверх остальной утвари.

Курт качает головой и садится обратно за стол.

— И как я раньше этого не замечал?

— С чего бы тебе заметить? Ты готовил здесь всего несколько раз…

— Блейн, я готовил здесь по крайней мере с полдюжины раз с тех пор, как мы стали встречаться.

— Ладно, но всё-таки. Ты бы не ожидал волшебного шкафчика, Курт. Я обратил внимание, что люди часто не замечают того, чего не ожидают увидеть. Вот почему большинство людей не замечают волшебников вообще.

Блейн осторожно наблюдает за Куртом. Курт качает головой и бросает быстрый взгляд на шкафчик.

— К этому всё ещё надо будет привыкнуть.

— Я знаю, — говорит Блейн, промокая рот салфеткой. — Знаю, кажется, что я много пользуюсь магией, судя по тому, к чему ты привык. Хотя то, к чему ты привык — ничто по нашим меркам.

Блейн улыбается, и Курт не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Но уверяю тебя, Курт, я правда не пользуюсь магией слишком часто. И если это облегчит привыкание, я буду очень стараться не колдовать без предупреждения. Хорошо? — Блейн поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Курта, но тот снова отрицательно качает головой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты не был самим собой из-за того, что мне требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть. Мне и так хреново от того, что ты скрыл от меня, — Курт смотрит, насупившись.

— Курт… нет, это совсем не так! В конце концов, раньше я не ощущал себя так, будто скрываюсь. Ты меня знаешь. Быть волшебником и само волшебство — это часть меня, конечно же. Но моя личность не сводится только к магии, по крайней мере, для меня это так.

Рот Курта сжат в прямую линию, пока он размышляет над словами Блейна. Он правда не хочет, чтобы Блейн чувствовал, будто его держат в узде: это кажется плохим началом семейной жизни, даже такой необычной как у них. Он знает, что понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к сюрпризам, как и ко всему остальному.

— Ладно, — минуту спустя говорит он.

— Но обещай мне… не знаю… не строить из себя того, кем не являешься? Не сдерживаться? По крайней мере, при мне.

— Не буду, Курт, — кивает Блейн с серьёзным видом. — Обещаю.

— Я должен спросить, есть ли ещё какие-то [полуразумные](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sentience/Legends) предметы быта, о которых мне надо быть в курсе?

— Хм, да? — Курт смеётся, а Блейн виновато пожимает плечами. — Комната со специями? Ещё один случай, когда у меня не было под рукой того, что нужно.

Курт продолжает хихикать, пока Блейн не присоединяется к нему, и беспокойство, которое Курт ощущал прежде, исчезает.

Они заканчивают ужинать, обмениваясь историями о том, как прошёл рабочий день у каждого из них и как все отреагировали на новость об их замужестве. Курт рассказывает Блейну, что его начальница Изабель настаивает устроить для них пост-свадебную вечеринку в её квартире в Верхнем Ист-Сайде в пятницу вечером, если у Блейна нет других планов.

— Нету, — соглашается Блейн. — Но ей правда не стоит так заморачиваться.

Сама мысль об этом вообще-то чуть-чуть пугает Блейна. Они с Куртом встречались не так долго и на самом деле они знакомы лишь с немногими приятелями друг друга. Теперь, когда они замужем, он не прочь немного привыкнуть к их отношениям, прежде чем знакомиться с кем-то из окружения Курта. Он не до конца уверен, что все будут за них рады.

— О, я знаю, я сказал ей то же самое, — говорит Курт, вставая, чтобы убрать со стола. — Но Изабель может быть тем ещё тираном, когда дело доходит до празднования крупных событий. Или мелких, если на то пошло. В прошлом году она наняла автобус и повезла весь свой отдел в парк [Грейт Эдвенчер](https://www.familywithkids.com/ru/usa/catalog/siks-flegs-greyt-advencher-six-flags-great-adventure-park-attrakcionov-v-nyu-dzhersi-ssha#), когда её ассистенту исполнился 21 год. Вечеринка с ужином вообще-то кажется довольно скромной по её меркам.

Блейн хохочет в ответ. Он не собирается отказываться, если Курт хочет туда пойти.

— Хорошо. Думаю, вечеринку с ужином я смогу пережить.

Как только кухня становится чистой, а остатки убраны, Курт притягивает Блейна к себе для поцелуя.

— Спасибо за ужин.

Блейн обнимает Курта за талию и прижимает Курта ближе.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Ну что, муженёк, что ты планировал на наш первый совместный вечер как замужних людей?

— Честно? Эти пара дней были довольно безумными. Я чувствовал себя как развалина, и я просто вымотан. Я бы с радостью принял душ, а потом пообнимался на диване. Может быть посмотрел бы кино или фиговое телешоу, если тебя устроит такой вариант?

Курт льнёт к нему, снова целуя.

— Звучит идеально. Не против, если я составлю компанию в душе?

— Ммм, да, пожалуйста.

Они принимают душ, самую малость отвлекаясь, затем ложатся на диван перед телевизором, а Салем пушистым комочком устраивается на подлокотнике дивана рядом с Блейном.

Неудивительно, что их настигает смесь утомления и нехватки сна, вкупе с трёхдневными скачками адреналина. Курт засыпает ещё до начальных титров. Блейну удаётся продержаться на 10 минут дольше.

~~~

Ко вторнику они оба чувствуют себя более отдохнувшими, и их жизнь возвращается в привычное русло, как во времена, когда они только встречались, с той разницей, что Курт теперь возвращается в квартиру Блейна. Их квартиру. Блейн ведёт уроки музыки, а у Курту надо добить запоздалый фоторепортаж, но с каждым днём это ощущается менее новым и более привычным.

В четверг вечером они встречаются в квартире Курта и забирают большую часть его гардероба, включая чемодан, полный аксессуаров, а вовсе не носков или белья.

— Мне и впрямь придётся ТАРДИСнуть шкаф, — бормочет себе под нос Блейн, пока они складывают в кучу чемоданы, чехлы с костюмами, маленькую спортивную сумку и шляпную коробку.

— Что тут? — спрашивает он и поднимает крышку, не дожидаясь ответа Курта. — У тебя есть цилиндр?

Курт появляется из-за плеча Блейна, вынимает шляпу из коробки и водружает на голову.

— У меня есть цилиндр. Я брал напрокат смокинг для выпускного в старшей школе, но мне действительно хотелось оставить себе цилиндр, и я купил его.

Курт позирует перед Блейном, взмахивая рукой над шляпой.

— Что думаешь?

Блейн широко улыбается, с интересом разглядывая Курта, прежде чем притянуть его к себе для поцелуя.

— Восхитительно. Тебе стоит надеть его завтра.

Курт хохочет над предположением и награждает Блейна слегка недоверчивым взглядом, убирая шляпу обратно в коробку.

— Эти люди работают в Vogue, Блейн. И одна из них — моя начальница. Цилиндр не надевают на такие ужины, за исключением того, если ужин — официальное мероприятие, конечно же.

— Ох, — Блейн хмурится, отодвигается от Курта и направляется в спальню.

— Блейн? Что не так? — Курт идёт следом, недоумевая, как флирт так быстро сменился угрюмостью.

Курт чувствует облегчение, обнаружив Блейна сидящим на кровати, его взгляд скорее неуверенный, нежели расстроенный. Курт открывает дверцы шкафа и заглядывает внутрь.

— Не беспокойся насчёт места, ладно? Я могу убрать часть вещей в хранилище или на время оставить в чемоданах, — предлагает Курт. — В любом случае, вероятно, понадобится время, чтобы разобрать вещи…

— Нет, Курт, не в этом дело, — Блейн взмахивает рукой в направлении шкафа, и Курт видит, как он складывается, а затем раздвигается назад, видимая задняя стенка исчезает и в шкафу появляется бесконечное пространство.

— Тут полно места для твоей одежды.  
Курт на секунду открывает рот от удивления.

— Я даже не знал, как это работает.  
Блейн смеётся в ответ, но его улыбка не та самая, какую любит Курт. Та самая — когда глаза прищурены, а нос чуть наморщен — Курт знает, что это показатель того, что Блейн счастлив и расслаблен.

— Курт, ты работаешь в Vogue. Я одеваюсь как школьный учитель. Я не хочу опозорить тебя перед коллегами.

— О боже мой, Блейн, нет! Ты никогда не опозоришь меня, — смеётся Курт, надеясь, что Блейн знает, что смеётся он не над ним. — Во-первых, может они мои друзья и коллеги, и они работают в Vogue, но они могут быть настолько же несуразными как и любые другие люди.

Это вызывает у Блейна улыбку, так что Курт продолжает, усаживаясь рядом с ним на кровать и обнимая за плечи:

— Ты никогда в жизни меня не опозоришь! Твой стиль замечательный, он раскрывает тебя. Ты всегда выглядишь прекрасно.

— Ладно, но, думаю, ты немного предвзято судишь, — говорит Блейн, укладывая голову Курту на плечо. — Кризис миновал. Ты готов ужинать?

— Ты опять готовил?

Блейн похлопывает Курта по бедру и встаёт.

— Да. Ничего особенного, на самом деле.

«Ничего особенного» превращается в поджаренную овощную пиццу, которую Блейн сделал заранее и подогрел в духовке, с салатом Цезарь с курицей-гриль, который он сделал на скорую руку, пока Курт накрывал на стол.

— И снова, это замечательно, Блейн! — говорит Курт, когда они садятся. — Я на самом деле начинаю чувствовать себя нерадивым мужем.

Блейн глотает кусок пиццы и смеётся.

— Почему?

— Каждое утро ты готовишь завтрак, каждый вечер — ужин, — взмахом руки Курт указывает на посуду на столе. — И ужин тоже отличный, а не просто банка арахисового масла и пачка чипсов. Вот чем я бы нас накормил после работы.

— Курт. Я встаю раньше тебя, потому что мне нужно уходить раньше. И в основном я возвращаюсь домой раньше тебя, — Блейн тянется через стол и берёт Курта за руку. — И мне нравится это делать. Кроме того, ещё и недели не прошло. Ты готовил для меня до того, как мы стали жить вместе. Обещаю, у тебя будет ещё полно возможностей готовить для нас.

Курт чуточку дуется, но он знает, что это правда. И прошло всего четыре дня.

— Полагаю, что так. Не знаю даже… Иногда я просыпаюсь утром, и кажется, что мы всегда были вместе, знаешь? Но я всё ещё стараюсь привыкнуть к повседневности.

— Я понял, — кивает Блейн.

— Я тоже хочу делать для тебя кое-что.

— Это не соревнование, Курт, — уверяет его Блейн. — Мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
Он молчит с минуту, а затем продолжает.

— Но есть кое-что, что ты сможешь сделать для меня после ужина, — с намёком двигает бровями Блейн.

— Ох, серьёзно, мистер Андерсон? — ухмыляется Курт. — А это включает вас без одежды? Потому что я уверен, что смогу вам с этим помочь.

— Может быть, если ты всё сделаешь правильно. Я буду очень рад, если ты поможешь мне выбрать, что надеть завтра. Я не буду так сильно нервничать.

Глаза Курта округляются от волнения и он гонит мысли об обнажённом муже подальше (но не слишком далеко).

— Да, да! С радостью!

На лице Блейна появляется та самая большая счастливая улыбка, которую Курт так любит.


	6. Chapter 3.2

Блейн совершенно точно не желает идти к Изабель домой без Курта, поэтому они планируют встретиться в баре за пару кварталов от её квартиры, чтобы Курт смог облегчить волнение Блейна насчёт сегодняшнего вечера. Когда Блейн появляется в баре, Курт уже ждёт его с напитком наготове.

— Ммм, выглядишь шикарно, — Курт целует мужа, когда тот садится на барный стул.

Прошлым вечером Курт залез в шкаф Блейна и добрые 6 минут провёл в поисках, прежде чем вытащить оттуда костюм в [клетку «блэк вотч»](http://www.furfur.me/furfur/culture/culture/161860-kletka) от [Brooks Brother's](https://www.brooksbrothers.com) и светло-синюю рубашку с контрастным белым воротничком ему в пару. Блейн решил добавить к ним свой любимый галстук-бабочку — светло-жёлтый, расшитый планетами, когда Курт отверг трикотажный жилет.

— Когда я вижу, как на тебе хорошо сидит костюм, меня так и подмывает утащить тебя домой и избавить от него.

— Может так и сделаем? В смысле, ты правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея? Вечеринка может и подождать пару недель, да?

Блейн теребит манжеты до тех пор, пока Курт не накрывает его руки своими, чтобы остановить.

— Милый, всё будет чудесно. Они хорошие, и я без остановки рассказывал о тебе весь месяц, так что не окажется, что они совсем ничего о тебе не знают, — говорит Курт, но это не особо помогает. — Кроме того, мы должны быть там через 15 минут, и уже поздновато переносить дату.

Блейн делает глубокий вдох и собирается с силами перед тем, чего не миновать, и, пока Курт глазеет на него, приканчивает свой напиток в три глотка. Всё будет чудесно. Курт знает этих людей. Это ведь всего лишь вечеринка, да?

~~~

Всё почти чудесно. Народу совсем немного, около дюжины, а квартира просто огромная. В гостиной организована коктейльная вечеринка, и сквозь открытые двери в нише Блейн замечает видовую террасу и подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть. Вид на Нью-Йорк сногсшибательный и романтичный. Он думает, что стоит чуть позже привести сюда Курта.

Курт представляет его своей начальнице Изабель и её мужу Лоуренсу, нескольким коллегам и старшему редактору — наставнику Курта. Они держатся вежливо, поздравляют их и говорят о Курте только хорошее, так что Блейн чуть-чуть расслабляется. Курт представляет Блейна одному из моделей, с которым он работал в течение нескольких лет. Блейну кажется, что его зовут Сэм.

Когда Изабель утаскивает Курта, чтобы обсудить «обойную катастрофу», которая настигла их с её дизайнером, Блейн обнаруживает, что остался в одиночестве. Его намерение отправиться к бару за напитком пресекает парень модельной внешности в дорогущем костюме.

— Так ты, значит, новый любовничек Курта?

— Что? Нет, я… — пытается протестовать Блейн, но парень обрывает его.

— Я Себастиан, — говорит он и подмигивает.

Блейн сдерживается, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда пожимает его руку. Блейну кажется, что этот Себастиан, который водит Курта пропустить стаканчик-другой, слишком много времени проводит с его мужем.

— Уверен, Курт меня упоминал.

— Ну… пару раз, — отвечает Блейн.

Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Вообще-то знакомство с Себастианом успокоило его не больше, чем когда он время от времени всего лишь слышал о нём.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно. Супер! — Себастиан кладёт руку Блейну на плечо и наклоняется ближе, его рот оказывается возле уха Блейна.  
— Знаешь, судя по штанам которые на тебе надеты, задница у тебя классная. После того, как история с Куртом себя исчерпает, ты должен мне позвонить.

Блейн слишком потрясён, чтобы найти ответ, но он следит за взглядом Себастиана в направлении Курта, который разговаривает с Изабель.

— Или может быть до.

Блейн открывает рот в попытке найти слова для тысячи причин, по которым он никогда и ни за что не позвонит Себастиану, но тот исчезает, едва Блейну удаётся выдавить хоть слово.

Он всё ещё стоит, соображая, стоит ли сказать Курту о том, что произошло, прямо сейчас или подождать, когда они окажутся дома. И в этот момент подходит Сэм-модель, чтобы представиться.

— Симпатичный галстук, — говорит Сэм.

— Спасибо, — срабатывает воспитание Блейна, да и Сэм выглядит довольно дружелюбным. А ещё он вроде как секси.

— Курт вообще классный, и здорово что вы двое вышли замуж. Ну знаешь, здорово, что теперь вы можете выходить замуж. И всё такое, — Сэм делает рукой какой-то неловкий жест в воздухе, и Блейн не уверен, как его истолковать, но Сэм кажется искренним, так что Блейна это устраивает.

— Да, это классно, спасибо, — говорит он.  
Блейн не в курсе, о чём общаются модели. Наверное не о том же, что и воспитатели в детском саду.

— Ммм, значит, ты модель?

— А? Ох, да, видимо. В смысле, похоже, что у меня в этом полно опыта, так что, наверное, я модель, — Сэм беспокойно слегка пожимает плечами, а Блейн не до конца понимает, куда ведёт этот разговор.

— Правда я хотел узнать, нравится ли тебе научная фантастика, ну знаешь, из-за галстука, — Сэм снова указывает на бабочку Блейна.

— О! Ммм, да, так и есть.

— Круто! Потому что, конечно, здорово работать среди всех этих модных людей, понимаешь, вся эта одежда и всё такое, но они бывают немножко одержимы тем, что, по их мнению, классно, — Сэм показывает в воздухе кавычки, произнося последнее слово.

Сэм теперь болтает о том, как трудно в его сфере найти единомышленников, с которыми можно затусить, и, продолжая общаться, они обнаруживают общую любовь к «Звёздным войнам» и комиксам про «Людей Икс». Кажется, Сэму на самом деле интересно, когда Блейн рассказывает ему всё о детях из группы детского сада, в которой он работает. Блейн более чем рад найти среди окружения Курта кого-то, с кем он может поговорить, но спустя некоторое время Сэм с ним прощается.

— Мне надо отлить, пока Изабель не позвала нас к ужину. Знаешь, здорово, что Курт теперь с тобой, а не с тем парнем, — Сэм кивком указывает на Курта, который в противоположном конце комнаты беседует с Себастианом и ещё двоими, чьих имён Блейн не помнит. — Без понятия, что Курт в нём нашёл. Он мудак.

Прежде чем Блейн успевает уточнить, что Сэм имеет в виду, тот уходит.

Блейн стоит сам по себе, наблюдая и удивляясь, почему Курт не рассказал ему, что встречался с Себастианом. Курт должен был знать, что Себастиан сегодня будет здесь, неужели он не мог предупредить Блейна?

В конце концов Изабель с мужем загоняют его в угол — Изабель жаждет узнать от Блейна, как они с Куртом познакомились и как сыграли свадьбу так быстро. Блейн придерживается той версии, которую они с Куртом выбрали. Она довольно проста, в ней особо нет места деталям, которые могли бы противоречить тому, что Курт уже им рассказал. Прямо сейчас это именно то, что нужно Блейну, потому что он так и не может решить сердиться ему на Курта или нет, и он не думает, что сможет справиться с каверзными вопросами.

Несколько других людей подходят поговорить с Изабель и завязывается беседа. Блейн стоит среди этой небольшой компании, слушая вполуха, в основном наблюдая, как Себастиан касается предплечья Курта, а затем его локтя. В определённый момент беседы он фактически обнимает Курта за плечи. Блейну не видно, как на всё это реагирует Курт, но он не отодвигается и не делает ничего, чтобы остановить Себастиана. Блейн абсолютно уверен, если бы сейчас Курт обернулся, то увидел бы, как у Блейна, в прямом смысле слова, из ушей валит пар.

Блейн собирается подойти и присоединиться к беседе Курта, невыносимо желая заявить права на своего мужа, когда слышит, как метрдотель приглашает всех к столу, чтобы можно было подавать ужин. Блейн глубоко вздыхает и решает, что может потом поговорить с Куртом. Он знает, что беспокоиться не о чем. Его просто застала врасплох новость, что Курт в принципе встречался с нахалом, у которого нет ни капли уважения к личным границам. Входя в столовую, Блейн оборачивается, чтобы поймать взгляд Курта, но вместо этого замечает, как Себастиан сдвигает руку вниз и сжимает ягодицу Курта, прежде чем уйти.

Когда Блейн садится за стол, то обнаруживает, что места распределены заранее, и Курт сидит напротив него, а не рядом. Его это не радует, потому что Блейн не сможет через стол попросить Курта объяснить хоть что-то. Блейн поднимает взгляд, когда Курт садится — его улыбка выглядит слегка натянуто, но прежде чем Блейн успевает что-то сказать ему, Себастиан отодвигает стул рядом с Куртом и наклоняется, кладя руку на его плечо, чтобы сказать что-то на ухо, чего Блейн услышать не может. Блейн видит, как Себастиан сжимает плечо Курта.

Блейн больше не может с этим мириться. Он в упор смотрит на Себастиана и начинает постукивать по ножке бокала с водой — тук-тук-тук — едва заметно пододвигая его вперёд…

… и тут Себастиан наконец садится, задевая задницей край стула, стул отлетает назад и ударяется о стену сзади, а Себастиан падает с глухим стуком и, достигнув пола, поднимает унизительный визг. Кругом поднимается небольшая шумиха, когда все подскакивают, чтобы узнать, что стряслось, а Блейн просто берёт свой стакан и делает глоток воды, ощущая себя самую чуточку лучше.

— Не знаю, что такое случилось, — говорит Себастиан, выпрямляясь наконец и усаживаясь на своё место за столом. — Должно быть я выдвинул стул чуть дальше, чем думал.

Себастиан оглядывается на гостей, сидящих рядом с ним.

Блейн только хмыкает, и Курт снова встречается с ним взглядом, на этот раз он улыбается. Блейн не уверен, злится ли он до сих пор на Курта, но они могут поговорить об этом позже.

— Ты в порядке? — одними губами тихо произносит Курт.

Тем временем официанты снуют вокруг, наполняя шампанским бокалы гостей.

— Я в норме, — кивает Блейн. — Просто тут много незнакомых мне людей.

— Внимание всем! — перебивает Изабель. Она сидит во главе длинного стола с бокалом шампанского в руке. — Я лишь хочу поблагодарить всех за то, что вы пришли по первому зову, и пожурить Курта за то, что он сбежал и вышел замуж, никому не сказав, чтобы мы не смогли устроить ему вечеринку.  
Она смотрит на Курта, шутливо качая головой.

— И, Блейн, спасибо, что пришёл познакомиться с нами. Уверена, должно быть трудно справиться с тем, когда на тебя обрушивается знакомство сразу со стольким количеством новых людей, но мы все так счастливы, что Курт нашёл кого-то, и мы все жаждем в будущем видеться с тобой чаще и узнать тебя так же хорошо, как мы знаем Курта. Поздравляем вас обоих!

Все поднимают бокалы.

Ужин состоит из нескольких блюд, и, когда блюда меняются, к каждому следующему подливают вина. К счастью, рядом сидит Сэм, и Блейну, в конце концов, есть с кем поболтать о том о сём. Блейн не хочет напиваться, поэтому каждый раз он отпивает только половину бокала, запивая водой. Курт занят разговором с женщиной, сидящей по левую руку от него — арт-директором по имени Марли, вспоминает Блейн. Блейну удалось свести всякое взаимодействие с Себастианом к минимуму, но этому приходит конец, когда со стола убирают третье блюдо.

— Итак, Блейн, Курт говорит, ты учитель? — спрашивает Изабель в тот момент, когда официанты ставят перед каждым гостем по тарелке с жареными креветками.

— Да, я воспитатель в детском саду в Бруклине. Это недалеко от нашего дома.  
Блейн абсолютно уверен, что Себастиан практически насмехается:

— Ну разве не миленько!

Блейн приподнимает бровь.

— В этом есть свои плюсы. Но в большинстве случаев бывает довольно непросто, когда приходится иметь дело с детьми и родительскими ожиданиями.

— Уверен, что у тебя много сил отнимает гоняться за оравой пятилеток, но не понимаю, что такого непростого в этом может быть. Не то чтобы в этом возрасте вы чему-то их учите.

Блейну едва удаётся сдержаться.

— Конечно учим! Кроме очевидных вещей вроде чтения и письма, этот возраст отлично подходит, чтобы начать учить детей тому, как успешно работать и играть сообща, что такое сочувствие и как оно проявляется. Это тоже очень важно.

Себастиан вроде бы собирается сказать что-то ещё, но официант наклоняется между ним и Куртом, чтобы поставить следующую тарелку. Блейн моргает и почёсывает голову прямо над ухом…

… и запонка официанта цепляется за волосы Себастиана, а официант, отступив назад, тащит Себастиана за голову следом, и осознание этого занимает всего секунды. Себастиан испускает очередной вопль и хватается за волосы одной рукой, а другой цепляется за стол, шатая его так, что из нескольких бокалов выливается вода и все гости подскакивают со своих мест. Когда официант тянется чтобы распутать запонку, Блейн прекращает чесать над ухом, и официант освобождает руку.

— Внимание! — голос Изабель перекрывает шум. — Почему бы нам не устроить перерыв на 10 минут, чтобы все могли освежиться, прежде чем мы перейдём к главному блюду.

Гости встают и потягиваются, а Изабель указывает нескольким из них путь в уборную, прежде чем пойти проверить Себастиана.

Блейн берёт бокал вина и собирается выйти из-за стола, но прямо позади его стула стоит Курт.

— Мы можем поговорить наедине? — шипит он, достаточно тихо, чтобы никто больше не смог услышать.

Курт обхватывает рукой Блейна под локоть и утаскивает его от столпотворения.

— Я всё видел. Блейн, что за херня?

— Он тебя за задницу лапал, Курт! — цедит в ответ Блейн. — Что это было?

— Ты это видел? — бормочет Курт, сбавив обороты.

— И он твой бывший? Ты привёл меня на вечеринку, где оказывается твой льстивый бывший парень, и ты даже не потрудился меня предупредить? — кипит от злости Блейн.

— Я… Кто тебе сказал? — Курту хотя бы хватило приличия выглядеть огорчённым.

— Сэм! — Блейн шипит сквозь зубы.  
Курт ругается себе под нос.

— Слушай, мне жаль, что так вышло. Я думал, будет слишком обременительно упомянуть это, раз мы собираемся на вечеринку. Что ты можешь не захотеть идти.

— И что, ты думал, лучше было держать меня в неведении?

— Нет, я просто… не то чтобы это было серьёзно, или он был моим парнем или что-то в этом духе. Это… — Курт останавливается, глядя Блейну в лицо, на котором отражается смесь злости, боли и замешательства.

Курт вздыхает, зная, что этот спор ему не выиграть.

— Это был, скорее, зов плоти.

— Сколько?

— Что?

— Сколько, Курт?

Курт закатывает глаза к потолку, вздыхая.

— Четыре месяца.

— Круто, — Блейну хочется пройтись, но идти-то некуда. — Потрясающе. Ты чпокался с этим…

— «Чпокался», Блейн?

— Похер…

Курт вскидывает руки вверх:

— Ууух!

— Ладно. Ты четыре месяца трахался с этим сексуальным модным мудаком с крысиной мордой и он по-прежнему вьётся вокруг тебя, после того, как ты уже вышел замуж? Ты вообще порвал с ним по-настоящему?

— Сурикат.

— Что?

— Не крыса, а сурикат. Мы так его зовём. Потому что он вылитый сурикат.

Блейн сверлит Курта взглядом.

— Да! Да. Я его отшил. Давным-давно. Но он приставучий. Честно говоря, я думал, что тут он будет вести себя прилично.

— Боже, Курт, — Блейн от досады кружит на месте. — Он в туалете? Может я смогу смыть его в унитаз. Накрыть его собственной ссаниной.

Курт пялится в сторону уборной, качая головой.

— Вообще-то это может ему понравиться.

— Что?

Курт отмахивается от последнего утверждения.

— Забей.

Он снова поворачивается лицом к Блейну.

— Милый, послушай. Он засранец, мы все это знаем. Но ещё он превосходный продажник и приносит кучу денег благодаря сайту, а это трудно даётся на нашем рынке. Мы просто его терпим. — Курт поглаживает руку Блейна от плеча сверху вниз. — Пойдём. Давай закончим с ужином и поедем домой, и я смогу показать тебе, как сильно я хочу быть с тобой, а не с кем-то другим, ладно?

— Он клеил меня.

Блейн стоит, распахнув пиджак и положив руки на бёдра.

— Что?

— Да, Курт, он предложил мне позвонить ему, когда ты со мной покончишь. По факту, он предельно ясно дал понять, если я не хочу, мне даже не надо ждать, когда это случится.

— Вот крысёныш! — Курт оборачивается, очевидно пытаясь найти Себастиана.

— Угу, — соглашается Блейн. — Так что, мне стоит?

— Что? Стоит что?

— Позвонить ему. Или мне стоит подождать, пока с тобой всё само рассосётся?

Видно, что Блейн расстроен, и Курт думает, что им не стоит прямо сейчас возвращаться в столовую. Он не хочет показывать Себастиану, что тот его задел. Или их обоих.

Со страдальческим выражением лица Курт подталкивает Блейна через открытую дверь на террасу.

— Блейн, детка, прошу, не надо. Во-первых, я никогда и ни за что с тобой не порву. Во-вторых, я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но перестань об этом думать! Я люблю тебя. Он просто пытается выбесить тебя, чтобы… не знаю, я отвалил. Чтобы подкинуть проблем, потому что он может.

Курт кладёт руки Блейну на плечи, успокаивая, а Блейн сжимает его бёдра в ответ.

— Пути назад нет, Блейн. Ты мой, — Курт целует его в лоб, в щёку и, наконец, в губы. — А я твой. Понятно?

Блейн кивает и наклоняется к Курту, и тот размыкает губы, принимая поцелуй.

— Мой, — произносит Блейн ему в рот. — Ты мой, Курт.

Блейн сжимает Курта крепче, пока ласкает его челюсть приоткрытым ртом и покусывает шею.

— Осторожно, — задыхаясь, говорит Курт. — Ты же след оставишь!

— Я собираюсь оставить много следов, — рычит Блейн, прежде чем укусить, намеренно присасываясь к шее Курта прямо под ухом. — Никто и не догадается ни о чём.

Он массирует уже полутвёрдый член Курта костяшками пальцев там, где он прижимается к его брюкам, а всё, на что способен Курт — не дать своим коленям подкоситься.

— Блейн, — хнычет Курт.

Но Блейн не останавливается до тех пор, пока полностью не доводит Курта до эрекции, а потом накрывает ладонью натянутую ткань его костюмных брюк, сжимает и гладит, пока Курт не начинает задыхаться от возбуждения.

— Блейн, я не могу… Мы не можем тут… мой шеф.

Блейн хмыкает, оставляя засос на плече Курта, расстёгивая его ремень и вытаскивая рубашку из-под пояса брюк.

— Мы можем, Курт, — большим пальцем Блейн расстёгивает пуговицу и затем молнию. — Мы можем делать что угодно, никто не услышит.

Блейн хвастается за его брюки и брифы и стягивает их Курту на бёдра. Член Курта покачивается перед ним, и Блейн оборачивает его своей тёплой рукой, не спеша надрачивая.

— Честно говоря, Курт, я мог бы уложить тебя на живот и трахнуть на обеденном столе в столовой, и никто из них не увидел бы. Если тебе этого хочется.  
Блейн расстёгивает свои брюки и сдвигает одежду настолько, чтобы высвободить член, затем он обхватывает Курта рукой и притягивает ближе. Он прислоняется к большому вазону, а потом щёлкает пальцами — в его ладони оказываются презерватив и компактный тюбик смазки. Курт стонет и наклоняется вперёд, целуя Блейна жёстко и развязно.

— Да, прошу, — говорит он.  
Блейн поворачивает его и дразнит смазанным пальцем анус Курта, который уже сжимается в ожидании. Не требуется много времени, чтобы Курт оказался готов ко второму, а потом и к третьему пальцу. Блейн тянет время, надавливая тремя пальцами и поворачивая их, пока вход Курта не растягивается настолько, чтобы Блейн мог без сопротивления проникать внутрь.

— Блейн, давай, пожалуйста, — умоляет Курт, и Блейн не может больше ждать.  
Он натягивает презерватив и направляет головку члена между ягодицами Курта, погружаясь внутрь и раздвигая их, усаживая Курта на свой член.

Времени проходит всего ничего, Курт хочет Блейна и хочет его член, и он отключается, тяжело дыша.

— Как ты хочешь… — задыхаясь, произносит Блейн в спину Курту, его голос приглушает ткань рубашки.

— Положи руку на мой член, — рычит Курт.

Блейн обвивает член рукой, и Курт начинает двигаться назад, насаживаясь на член мужа и толкаясь вперёд в его руку — трахая её и позволяя себя трахать. Для устойчивости Блейн кладёт руку ему на спину, но этого не достаточно.

— Курт, Курт, мне надо… — Блейн снова обхватывает Курта рукой, поворачивая его так, чтобы он был лицом к вазону, и Курт машинально сжимает руками его край.

— Аах-аах, — Курт издаёт возглас, а Блейн теперь получает то, чего ему хотелось.

Блейн выдавливает остатки смазки на свой член и толкается обратно в Курта, наклонившись над ним, одну руку обернув вокруг его груди, а другую — вокруг его члена. После нескольких медленных движений он даёт себе волю, его бёдра шлёпают о задницу Курта, и он не может остановиться, пока не кончает, как можно глубже вжимаясь в Курта, его рука порхает на члене мужа до тех пор, пока тот не кончает тоже, выплёскиваясь на костяшки Блейна и на каменный пол террасы Куртовой начальницы.

Теперь Блейн тоже цепляется за вазон, перегнувшись через спину Курта.

— Милый, ты становишься тяжёлым, — наконец говорит Курт.

— Ага, ладно. Да, — Блейн встаёт, осторожно выскальзывая, чтобы Курт смог встать.

— Блейн, мы в полном раздрае.

Блейн кивает:

— Секунду!

Блейн снимает презерватив и бросает в вазон. Курт собирается возразить, но Блейн морщит нос, что, по мнению Курта, одновременно наименее и наиболее сексуальная черта Блейна, которую ему доводилось видеть, и липкие руки становятся чистыми, использованный презерватив и лужица спермы на террасе исчезают.

— Что ж, милый, это очень полезный навык, — замечает Курт.

Блейн смеётся, заканчивает заправлять нижнее бельё и возвращает себе первоначальный вид. Закончив, он помогает Курту одеться, натягивая его брифы, пряча в них его обмякший член и надевая на Курта брюки. Руки Курта лежат у Блейна на плечах, пока тот заправляет в брюки его рубашку, застёгивает молнию и ремень.

— Нам стоит вернуться, — говорит Курт, быстро целуя Блейна, притягивая его ближе, вместо того, чтобы отойти.

— Ага, думаю, там мясное блюдо подадут или что-то типа того, — говорит Блейн, поворачивая голову и глядя в направлении столовой.

— Ох, я считаю, мы уже отведали наше…

— О боже, нет, не надо, — хохочет Блейн. — Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, наклоняя голову для поцелуя. Он медленный, долгий и длится до тех пор, пока до них не доносится шум от входа на террасу.

— Курт? Блейн? Вы здесь?

Это Изабель; они по-прежнему обнимаются, когда она обходит вазон.

— Ага! Я так и подумала. Когда мы с Лоуренсом только поженились, то постоянно ускользали сюда пообжиматься в уголке. Идёмте, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля.

Ради приличия они стараются выглядеть немного смущёнными, но когда она уходит, не могут сдержать смеха.

— Божечки, Блейн, — шепчет Курт, — не могу поверить, что нас не поймали.

Блейн последний раз чмокает Курта, а затем прижимается губами к его уху:  
— Нас никогда не поймают.

— Когда выходил за тебя замуж, я понятия не имел, что ты такой эксгибиционист, — говорит Курт, беря Блейна за руку по пути в столовую.

— И я этого не знал до тебя, — многозначительно шевелит бровями Блейн.

По возвращении на вечеринку Курт уговаривает Сэма поменяться местами, так чтобы он смог сидеть рядом с мужем до конца ужина. Следующее блюдо действительно оказывается мясным (свиные медальоны), а беседа переходит к планам Курта и Блейна на медовый месяц.

— Мы пока ничего не планировали, — говорит Курт. — Хотя, я думаю, мой отец будет настаивать на нашем приезде в Огайо на пару дней, чтобы он смог познакомиться с Блейном.

— Ты не знаком с семьёй Курта? — спрашивает Изабель.

— Нет, мы вроде как были поглощены друг другом, — качает головой Блейн. — Курт тоже не знаком с моей семьёй.

— Что ж, знаешь, Курт, у меня есть [пристанище](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pied-%C3%A0-terre) в Париже, где вы можете расположиться, если надумаете уехать во время настоящего медового месяца, — Изабель улыбается, и Блейн отмечает, что она только рада сделать такое предложение.

— Это очень щедро с вашей стороны, Изабель. Спасибо за предложение! — говорит Блейн.

— Курт, — прерывает Себастиан с вкрадчивой усмешкой на лице, — помнишь, когда мы ездили на Ривьеру, когда это было, года два назад?

Курт рядом с Блейном напрягается.

— Это была рабочая поездка, Себастиан. И да, я помню.

Блейн начинает вертеть в руке бокал с вином, рассеянно потирая указательным пальцем вдоль ободка туда-сюда, продвигаясь всего на дюйм.

— Ты не хотел покидать отель…

— Спа было нереальное, — объясняет Курт.

Он отвечает лаконично, но Блейн слышит меланхоличную жажду в голосе, когда Курт произносит «спа».

Блейн внимательно следит за тем, как Себастиан поднимает свой бокал вина.

— Вам двоим стоит туда вернуться.

Пока Себастиан говорит, Блейн не прекращает двигать пальцем вдоль ободка бокала, и когда тот наконец подносит бокал к губам…

…красное вино выливается на его рубашку, на колени, сплошь покрывает его костюм, который стоит больше, чем Блейн зарабатывает в месяц.

В третий раз за вечер гости отодвигаются от стола, слушая проклятья Себастиана и изо всех сил стараясь не вляпаться в грязищу.

Когда Курт поворачивается к мужу лицом, Блейн потягивает вино из бокала, а в его широко открытых глазах так и читается невинность. Курт качает головой, но Блейн замечает, как тот прячет усмешку.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — шепчет Курт, и в притворно невинном взгляде Блейна появляется намёк.

Вскоре после этого вечеринка прерывается, Изабель предлагает Себастиану смену одежды, чтобы тому не приходилось сидеть в испорченном, пропитанном вином костюме.

Позже, в такси по дороге в Бруклин, Курт наклоняется к Блейну, укладывая голову ему на плечо.

— Насчёт одной вещи он прав.

Блейна разморило от поездки, и он по-прежнему ощущает воздействие алкоголя, хотя он и выпил недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя пьяным.

— Хммм? Кто?

— Себастиан.

— Он козёл.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что твоя ревность — это мило, — дразнит Курт, но Блейн всё равно дуется. — Но твоя задница в этих брюках выглядит потрясающе.

~~~

Курт без понятия, как долго надрывается дверной звонок, но теперь ещё и стучат! После вчерашнего вечера у него нет похмелья, по крайней мере алкоголь тут ни при чём. Но он устал до чёртиков и хочет провести день, лёжа в постели со своим пока что новоявленным мужем. Может, заказать завтрак из гастронома и весь день смотреть реалити-шоу по телеку.

Он протискивает ногу между коленками Блейна и зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи, надавливая губами на кожу и бормоча:

— Мы ток замуж вышли. Н’ м'гут оставить в покое? К’рый час?

— Не знаю, — Блейн сильнее прижимается к Курту, который его обнимает, и Курт не может сдержать улыбку. — Рановато для того, чтобы слюнявить мою шею.

— Ммммм, хочешь, чтоб я тебя в другом месте послюнявил?  
Курт прикусывает шею мужа сзади, вдавливая свой полутвёрдый член в его задницу.

— Думаю, в твоей голове это звучит лучше, Курт…

Звонок раздаётся снова. Несколько раз.

— Блейн, да что не так с этим Бруклином?! Кто звонит в дверь в 9 утра в субботу?

— Наверное свидетели Иеговы. Район ими просто кишит. Если не ответишь, они уйдут.

В общем Курт не отвечает и стук прекращается. Пару минут спустя его телефон начинает вибрировать на прикроватном столике. Вздыхая со смесью досады и раздражения, Курт сдаётся и перекатывается по кровати, чтобы взять телефон. Увидев сообщение, он старается не дать шоку взять над ним верх.

— Вот дерьмо! — шипит он, сон как рукой сняло.

Он натягивает штаны для йоги и хватает их корзины для белья самую верхнюю футболку, которая оказывается одной из спортивных маек Блейна. Курт надевает её через голову, пока несётся по коридору. Открыв дверь, он целую минуту пялится на пару, стоящую по ту сторону, прежде чем обретает дар речи.

— Пап! Кэрол! А вы что тут делаете?

~~~

Моя фантазия на тему образов Блейна и Курта на вечеринке Изабель:


End file.
